Onisiba: Legend of the Three Ultimate Swords
by AerianDragon
Summary: The Legendary Warrior, Hero, will wield Soul Reaper, the ultimate sword, in order to slay his parents' murderer. Together, he and his friends set off on a perilous journey as they find out the truth about the Dragon Realm. I dare you to memorize this.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Begining

Where Earth stands now, there are two parallel universes. One supports the natural growth and prosperity that we experience today which is Earth. The other, however, does not. This world is called Aeris, the land of time. Time itself is unbalanced here; so advanced swordsmen can use it to their advantage. There are four nations and cultures of people. The Aerians, the Iyallanos, the Cronians, and the Lucians. The Aerians are rich and live in the city of Aegis. They can use every elemental attack. The Iyallanos were banished, because of their dark ruler, who waged countless wars against the other nations. They and their leader were banished to the Dark Region and were to never return to the imperial city of Aegis. They use darkness as their element. The Cronians are mostly thieves and live in small houses unlike the Aerians. They use wind and some light techniques. The Lucians are separated from the other nations. They use light. Only two people were a special race called Wyvernian. It was a mix of every race. They can use every element. Because of the parallelism, Earth and Aeris are linked. No one on Earth knows about Aeris's existence, same with Aeris, until now…

It was a bright, sunny morning in Aegis, imperial capital of Aeris. The city was enormous! A straight pathway led to the Grand Council, which was a gigantic castle. The pathway winded up there with shops and homes on either side. A little bit before the Grand Council on the left side was a school. This is where all of the children go to be taught about swordsmanship, healing techniques, craftsmanship and history. A young eleven-year-old boy named Hero lived in and ran his parents' sword shop called Voyage Sword Shop with his mom and dad, which was near the city's gates. The shop was a two-story building; on the first floor was the kitchen, his parents' bedrooms and the shop, and on the second floor was Hero's room. He had the whole top floor to himself. He had a bed next to his balcony which he could overlook the whole city. Because they were not Aerian, they were treated as outcasts, for the city they lived in was the home of the Aerians. Hero's father was named Haelius and his mom was named Rea. Hero and Haelius had gray hair while his mom had blond hair. For some reason, he inherited his dad's gray hair and his gray eyes; not his mom's hair and eyes. He only inherited his mom's hair type and her nose. Hero wore a red and green shirt with blue jeans. His dad wore a simple white shirt and jeans while his mom wore a light green dress with flowers on it. They were a really happy family, but Hero had a problem. Hero thought he didn't need friends and that all he needed was his parents, but he was really making that his excuse to not make any friends. Soon, he realized what a mistake that truly was.

Prologue

One bright, sunny morning in Aegis, Hero woke up and put on his brightly colored red and green shirt with his blue jeans. Much to his dismay, it was time for school. Hero absolutely despised school, because he had no true friends. Everyone made fun of him, because he was not Aerian. Even though he was the top student at the Swordsmanship Academy, he was always saddened by the thought of his life with no friends. He always felt like an outcast, because he was a mix of all the races; Aerian, Cronian, Lucian, and Iyallanos. He was a special race called Wyvernian, which was a mix of every race. He always had kids who were picking on him and people who were scared for no reason of him. He was treated not only as an outcast, but a monster and a low life. He never had a chance to explain to everyone that he was indeed a being just like them, because they always ran away. He hated Aerians, Lucians, Cronians and Iyallanos, just because of his birth. But today, all his thoughts, beliefs and feelings would be changed. This time, for good.

"Hey Hero, where's your friends? Oh yeah… that's right you don't have any! Ha! What a loser!" one of his classmates said while passing him.

Hero frowned and yelled, "Oh yeah… well, I will soon! I will have many friends! Dang… he's gone."

He walked sadly towards his school. Just like the last times.

On the way, a boy going the opposite way, accidentally collided into him. They both fell to the floor hard.

"Hey! What was that for! If you want to fight me, I'll hurt you so badly you'll be in pain for at least a year!" Hero shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault. I'm trying to go to school. I'm late." the boy answered.

"What! No! I'm late too! By the way, the school is that way." Hero pointed out.

Hero pointed his finger north towards the school.

"Oh… I was heading in the wrong way… thanks! My name's Yui."

"I'm Hero. Nice to meet you. Sorry for yelling like that. Everyone's always mean to me." Hero replied.

The boy had dark purple hair that reached down to his shoulders.. He was small; the same size as Hero. He wore a purple shirt with a yellow trim and white pants.

"Wow, you have nice manners. Do you want to be my friend? I am so lonely, cause everyone's mean to me too."

"Sure! I don't have any friends either! We better go to school! Come on!" Hero said.

Then, they both ran their hardest to school. This was the beginning of a long-lasting friendship. When they got there, they crept silently to their seats.

The classroom was almost filled and it looked slightly strange with two seats empty.

The teacher looked at them sternly and asked, "Why are you two late?"

"Uhh… I can explain?" Hero replied.

"No, but I can. He helped me find this school. I was going the wrong way." Yui explained.

"Ahh… I see you're that new kid. You're not on my list yet. Anyways, open your text books and turn to page one ninety six so we can get started." the teacher replied while pointing at Yui.

"Yes sir!" both of them shouted simultaneously.

The teacher caught them, because he memorized the seating chart. When the two empty seats were filled, it was extremely noticeable.

"Ok, today's lesson is in the Eternal Swords War and the legend of the three ultimate swords. On page one ninety-six it will explain what happened. Listen, take notes, and read while I read it aloud. Long ago, there was a feud between Aerians and Iyallanos. The leader of the Iyallanos, Raiju, was a wicked man. He led many wars against the Aerians for power. He made his sword out of a special ore called Lunikrite. Lunikrite is a metal that can reflect elemental attacks, absorb them and send them back twice as deadly. It was named Exile because he was exiled from Aegis after he killed innocent women and children. The sword was pure evil. After a long period of time, the Iyallanos were winning. A sacred blacksmith created two swords to match Exile's strength. Soul Reaper was a sword that contained both light and darkness and Luciis contained only light. Soul Reaper and Exile were also special, because they both have four elements; gravity, light, darkness and time. Then, a balance called Ariirn was created. The equality was light, to dark, to both. Because all the swords contained time, time was disrupted. The swords were out of balance. Time was out of order. This is why today; people can use time in combat. The blacksmith also made a holy relic called the Sacred Crystal. It is said to grant any desire, as long as a good person used it. At the end of the war, the other races defeated the Iyallanos. They were banished to the Dark Region. That is why every one of the inferior Iyallanos are banished. They can never enter Aegis again, because of their leader, Raiju and his foolish acts." the teacher explained.

Yui frowned and looked at Hero.

Hero frowned and looked at Yui.

He pointed at Yui and Yui nodded.

He sat back in his seat with his eyes wide open. Then, the bell rang and everyone left class.

Hero and Yui quickly tried to run out of the room with all forty students pushing and budging others out of the door. They left first, because they were small and people pushed them out.

"Wait! New kid, what is your name? Dang it!" the teacher shouted.

While walking, Hero asked Yui, "You're one of them!"

Yui looked down and replied, "Yeah… please don't tell anyone."

"Hey! You're an orphan, right?"

"Yeah. I entered this city, because I wanted to live a good life. I never knew my father…"

"Follow me!" Hero said joyously.

They ran up the winding pathway and entered a huge castle where the Grand Council was. Inside the castle was a huge room. In the back of the room, were two staircases that led to the other rooms of the castle. There were pillars that were perfectly aligned next to the entrance. At the end of the entrance room were chairs and one big table. They opened the doors and the council stared at them.

"What is it?" one member asked.

"This boy is an orphan. Can you find a home for him?" Hero asked.

"Sure… but why?"

"He was abandoned at birth." Hero replied.

"I see. Anna, Orion, come in here. Do you want to adopt this boy?" the council member asked.

Two people walked into the room from behind the curtain. The man was tall and had a scruffy beard while the mother was calm and fragile. He wore a black shirt and black pants. She wore a white silk skirt and a white blouse. The man also had brown hair and just like the woman. They looked nice and very happy.

"Wow! This boy is perfect! What is your name? Do you want us as parents?" the women asked Yui.

"Yeah. My name is-"

"Dark. His name is Dark." Hero interrupted Yui.

"He's perfect! Come on Dark, let's go to our house. We already have a room for you!" the new father said happily.

"Man, I'm loving this! I've never been so happy in my life! Thank you! Thanks Hero!" Dark said happily.

Then, he walked off with his parents.

The council member walked up beside Hero and Hero put his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't they make a good family?" Hero asked.

"Yes they do. I'm glad you did that. It was the perfect time. We were just discussing adoptions with those two. I think they'll all be fine." the council member said.

Hero smiled and walked away. He headed to his house, because it was late.

"Hey, where were you! We were worried about you!" his mom, Rea, shouted when he entered.

"Yeah, son, where were you! Dinner was an hour ago!" his dad, Haelius, added.

"Oh, I helped my friend get adopted. He was an orphan. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Hero said calmly.

Then, he walked upstairs to his room.

"Hero… has a friend? Is this an excuse for him being in detention?" Rea asked.

"I don't think so. I think he would have told us if that was the cause. Wow… I'm so happy he has a friend." Haelius replied.

When he got upstairs, he did his homework and then sat on his balcony and stared at the full moon.

It was a few minutes later that he heard a soft voice calling to him below his balcony.

"Hey Hero! Why did you change my name?" Dark asked.

Hero looked down and saw Yui there.

"It's because you're… yeah. That was the only thing I thought of, cause you have dark hair. I didn't want them to know that you are… yeah, because your name explains it. It's your heritage name." Hero explained.

When a person is born and part of a nation, he is given a heritage name to tell what nation you're from. Originally, the names are branched off their parents' names. Yui was named Yui because the Iyallanos' heritage names start with 'Y' or 'R'. The Cronians' names all start with 'C'. The Aerians' names are all different because they are high class and believe that each person is free and entitled to have their own type of name. And last, the Lucians' names only start with 'R'. Their names are special because they always start with 'Re' instead of 'Ra' which is the Iyallanos way. Therefore, it's really easy to spot someone who doesn't belong to the crowd or someone who is a different race. Thankfully, Yui was new to the school so they didn't add his name to the list yet.

"Oh yeah… I'm yeah and I'm supposed to be banished. Ok, see you tomorrow Hero!" Yui said.

Hero walked inside and said to himself, "Yeah."

Then, he went to bed happier than he's ever felt before.

By the end of the day, Hero finally made one friend. After this, his life would change forever.

Chapter 1: Beginning

"Hero… Hero, wake up!"

Hero slowly opened his eyes and yawned. It was morning the next day. He noticed that the sun was beaming in the window so bright that it burned his eyes. Unaware of this happening, he fell out of bed and there was a large thump. Hero's mom just kind of stared at him and then returned to her cleaning. Then she went downstairs and yelled, "Hero! GET OUT OF BED!"

Just as he fell asleep, he heard the ear-shattering noise his mom made when she was calling him. This noise deeply startled him. He leaped out of bed so high that he hit the ceiling. He fell to the floor so hard, that it made a dent which destroyed the carpet in the landing spot. Downstairs, parts of the ceiling broke off and landed in his father's food, because below Hero's room is the kitchen.

"HERO!" Haelius, his dad, shouted angrily.

"Erm… kay dad." Hero muttered.

After this, he walked downstairs and heard his mom yell, "Dark's here! He wants you to help him with his homework!" Hero then ran downstairs and greeted his friend. Shortly afterward, they both left for school. To pass by the time, they found some sticks on the road and dueled each other in a stick fight. They were the best kids in town when it came to swordsmanship, because Hero's dad owned a sword shop. They were also the best in the Swordsmanship School.

After school, the bell rang and Hero ran home his fastest. He was late again! It was all because he drew bad pictures of his teacher. Because of this, his teacher lost trust in him, made him stay afterward and drew bad pictures of him to make him feel worse. When he got there, he noticed the lights were out in the shop. He opened the door silently and crept upstairs to his room as quiet as a mouse. He peeked around the corner and was paralyzed with shock and fear. His parents were on the floor dead and sliced up! There was blood everywhere; the whole floor was soaked! He looked beyond them and on his balcony, was a man wearing a white overcoat. The sky was dark red and blood colored with a hint of black. The hems of the man's shirt were blue with chain mail underneath it. He had aqua colored hair and his eyes were covered by a shadow. He carried an extremely long and heavy sword on his shoulders. The sword was light-blue and had a green tip at the very end of the sword. It had a gray crystal in the middle. At the end of the hilt, there was an abnormal crescent shaped hook. There was something about the sword that foreshadowed its evil powers surging into and out of the man. It was like the sword was feeding off his soul and exchanging it with a demonic soul!

He turned and looked at Hero then laughed and said, "So, you are the Legendary Warrior. I had no need to kill your parents… well actually I did. They interfered. Your father was stubborn. Oh well… I think I should send you to them right now. I think they'll be happy to see you!"

Hero turned around and grabbed his father's sword that was on the floor. His palms were sweating and his face was white. He couldn't help but stare at his parents, or at least what was left of them. His father's sword was "always special" he says. "It always had special powers, but only it would reveal them to you. You can never quite understand this sword, Soul Reaper." he always says. Wait, Soul Reaper was the ultimate sword! From that history lesson! But how could he defeat a guy with a thirty-foot long sword? Hero had many thoughts and memories flashing in his head. He remembered all of the great times he had with his parents. For the fist time, he felt true hatred burning in his heart.

"Did you… why did you… do this! Answer me!" Hero shouted.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? It was all your father's fault. I had came here for a different purpose, but yet again, your father turned on me. He should sacrificed you and maybe I might of let him free. Sadly, he committed the worst sin of them all… betrayal. Now, I must finish objective two; kill the Legendary Warrior!" the man said happily.

"Shut… up. I… would have given my life for them instead!" Hero said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but that's not why I came here. You see, your dad was… someone I cared about when I was young. Now, he was my greatest foe. Betrayal doesn't come lightly in the eyes of the betrayed. How would you like it if your friend, Yui, betrayed you?" the man asked Hero.

"How… did you know about Yui!" Hero questioned.

The man smiled and grabbed his huge sword and thrust it at Hero. He tried to parry, but his sword was just too small. The sword wouldn't reveal it's power. The man's sword stabbed Hero in the stomach. His sword flew out of his hands and he grabbed his stomach as his own blood gushed out onto the floor.

The floor was covered in blood. His loveable green carpet was soiled with a red river flowing down the stairs. There were blood stains all over the walls like hand prints of where his parents tried to escape the man. The walls were scarred with stories of murderous memories. Each bloody hand print had a unique story to tell.

Hero shivered because he never felt blood before. He looked at his stomach and was shaking uncontrollably. More flashbacks of his parents were set before him and he shook even more by the memory.

The man looked at him and exclaimed, "Now your blood is mixed with your parents' blood! How amusing… you don't stand a chance against me! Except your fate… DIE HERO!"

Just as he tried to impale Hero, a blinding flash shining from his father's sword halted him. It was so blinding, it looked like some holy power finally came to aid Hero. The sword shined on the man's face revealing he was an Iyallanos. Hero felt a strange feeling of confidence, bravery, and strength by staring into the light. He's never felt this kind of courage before.

"The sword chose you!" the man shouted.

Hero ran up, grabbed his sword and stabbed the man! The man coughed up blood and grabbed his bleeding stomach.

Then, the light faded and he stepped forward an inch.

"Very good. I expected nothing less from the Legendary Warrior. Heh, you won't defeat me here, though!"

Then the man ran up and kicked Hero. He flew back and hit a wall. When Hero got up, he dashed forward and slashed the man across the stomach! It was a very successful hit. The man fell backwards and landed on the ground below his balcony near the entrance to his house. Hero walked over to the man's sword as he stood there. He noticed something strange about it. The evil presence was surging through the sword. A few moments later, the man jumped up and grabbed his sword.

"I'll be taking that if you don't mind." he said.

Then, he ran up and lightly stabbed Hero's shoulder. Just the tip of the sword was powerful enough to pierce it. Hero fell backwards and grabbed his shoulder. His sword, Soul Reaper, flew back and stuck into the wall behind him.

"Dang… how do I beat this guy! It's like he can predict my moves!" Hero thought.

"Yes, I can predict your moves. So can you, but you don't know how yet. You are such a pathetic fool." the man said.

Then, he ran forward and attempted to cut Hero's neck. Suddenly, a blinding light once again emitted from the sword. Then, Soul Reaper suddenly appeared in Hero's hands!

The man stepped back and shouted, "Hmmm… interesting. I must depart. Farwell Legendary Warrior! Our next encounter will be swifter and more devastating!"

As soon as he said that, the light disappeared and he jumped into the air and disappeared.

Hero knelt down next to his parents' diced up bodies, and then he started to weep. The floor was soaked with his parents' blood, his blood, and his tears.

Hero then stood up, clenched his right fist and said, "I will get my revenge! You will never get away with what you've done! You will pay severely for what you've done! I promise!"

Four Years Later…  
Voyage Sword Shop was still up and running. Despite his parents' death, he still ran it. He was up to his hands and knees with work. There were customers everywhere! He had Yui, formally known as Dark help him sometimes. But one day, he forced his customers out and closed the shop up. Something was wrong. He went into his parents' old room and laid a suitcase on the bed. Yui chased after him and walked into the room. He looked at all the red walls and then noticed Hero.

"Hero, what are you doing!"

"I'm packing up, why?" Hero asked.

Dark stared at him, sighed, and replied, "You don't have to leave! This is the most prosperous city in all of Aeris, so why are you leaving!"

Hero turned his head, "I know this place has many of my fondest memories, but who can cherish those memories, if apart of you… isn't there?"

Dark blankly stared at him and asked, "Huh?"

"My parents owned this place, it's a lot of work to own it, I need cash, and my own room was used as a slaughter house… for my parents. I trained enough at the swordsmanship school, and I need to find out who murdered my parents. That pretty much sums it." Hero explained.

Suddenly, several soldiers burst through the door into the shop. They looked around and asked, "Is there anyone in this shop named Yui? If not, do you know where he is?"

Hero and Dark both shook their heads.

Then, one of the soldiers seized Dark and exclaimed, "Here he is! The traitor changed his name! He's the stray Iyallanos we've been looking for! He fits the description perfectly!"

"STOP!" shouted Hero.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Hero.

"Don't kill him! You should give him a fair tri-"

Then, one of the soldiers interrupted and kicked Hero. He flew back and hit a wall. There was a loud THUMP!. Hero watched in horror as his friend was being carried off. He tried to get up, but his legs couldn't move because he was mortified. His limbs were paralyzed, his friend was being carried off and he was injured from hitting a wall. What could he do?

Before the soldier closed the door on their way out, Yui screamed, "Hero!"

Actually, there was nothing he could do. Hero started crying and looked up into the skylight in his kitchen. As he watched the sun's light beam in, he quietly asked, "Why is this happening to me!"

The sunlight was pure white and yellow. As he looked up, he could see the tiny dust particles floating in the air.

He then gathered his sword, some food, clothes, and left his house. As he left, he saw the new owners of the shop come by and greet him. They were right on time. The man was a father; his wife and two children accompanied him. He greeted them, and then the father paid him five hundred Ziens for the house. As soon as he did this, Hero said goodbye and left for the city's main gate.

Ziens were the Aerian's currency. Each Zien could buy a loaf of bread and a piece of candy. Five-hundred Ziens were a lot of money. He was very thankful they paid him more then the house was worth.

He used all of the Ziens on supplies for his journey. He also bought a new shirt and new pants. The shirt was white with a dark-gray stripe from the left shoulder down to the right mid-stomach area. On the strip were three rings that were silver and on the right of the stripe was dark-gray. Each cuff was the opposite color; the right cuff was white and the left was dark-gray. The shirt was made of a soft cloth. Underneath the shirt, Hero wore a chain mail shirt. It was his fathers. His new, black pants were pressed to perfection. They were pretty hard. The new shirt, chain mail, and the pants provided Hero with good defense. After all, his clothes were prototype clothes with better defense than lunikrite armor! He also bought a few healing herbs. After gathering all of his stuff, he left the shop and headed down the pathway to the main gate.

Two soldiers posted near the gate, were laughing. They turned and stared at Hero and then whispered to each other.

The gate was huge and made of wood. Soldiers were always posted there because they cared about the town's safety.

One of them turned and asked, "Hey! You! Weren't you with that stray Iyallanos?"

Hero ignored them and walked right past them. The other soldier looked at Hero and said, "He was so stupid for staying in this town! Their kind shouldn't be allowed to live! I don't know why that kid made friends with him. What a stupid decision."

"Wait, isn't that the same kid who's every race? I guess the old tale is true. Monsters flock with monsters!" the other guard replied.

"Actually, he's Wyvernian. That's the name of his kind. Wait… never mind. He's one of the only Wyvernians around!" the first guard laughed.

Hero turned around immediately and grabbed the handle of his sword. He clenched his hand harder, then said, "Don't you dare make fun of him! He was exiled because of this stupid law! Not everyone is bad! I'm not a monster!"

The guards laughed and one said, "Yeah right! Why should we believe the words of an inferior such as yourself?"

Hero ran up and punched that guard in the face. He flew back and hit the other guard.

"To me, you're the monsters." Hero said calmly.

He turned around and walked out of the city. He thought to himself, "What should I do now?" Then, he walked off into the crimson, sunset lit hills.

Night hit and Hero was prepared. It took him almost an hour to set up camp, because it was his first time away from home. He was laying in a green meadow with a full moon in view. They meadow was filled with short grass. To his right was a lake and to his left was the ocean. Straight ahead right next to the road down below the hill he was sitting on, was a mountain range.

The moon reflected upon the blades of grass so the meadow was lit up. Hero gazed up at the moon. Around the moon was still the hint of the crimson red sunset that was there earlier. There was a faint wind blowing eastward. It was a very peaceful night.

After four hours, it was midnight. Hero put out the campfire and took out his sword. The moon's dull light shined on the side of the sword. For some reason, the reflection the sword reflected made the pale light seem brighter. How could it be making it brighter? Was it because of what the sword was made of? The sword was made of a special ore not found anywhere and an actual soul. Could this be linked to his grandpa's disappearance? He could have fused his soul in the sword… but that would be impossible! No one's ever done that! But for some reason, he always felt comfort while he had the sword next to him.

As he sat on the meadow which overlooked the entire valley, he started to have more flashbacks.

"Why did that man call me the 'Legendary Warrior'? Am I special? I'm not. I feel so bad… I let my best friend die because of me. Who knows if the soldiers really exiled him? They probably killed him just like the other ones. What is with this sword? Why is that man after it?" Hero sadly thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later, Hero put his sword down next to him, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Hero woke up and saw Yui right next to him! He gasped, smiled, and looked at him. Hero exclaimed, "Yui! I thought you were banished to the Dark Region!"

Yui continued to stare at Hero. Hero's smile turned to a frown as he noticed that Yui looked like he was being controlled. He gazed into his eyes and questioned, "Yui?"

Yui jumped up and grabbed Hero's sword. He pointed the tip of it at Hero's head and then yelled, "Die!"

Hero jumped up and took a step back and asked, "What are you doing!"

Then Yui replied, "Die by the hands of your murderer!"

Yui took Hero's sword and then thrust it through Hero's heart. He fell on the ground dead, soaked in his blood. Blood rushed out of his body and onto the grass covered in morning dew.

Then, Hero's eyes shot open. He looked around gasping for air, and saw it was only a nightmare.

He was covered in sweat, and his body was shaking violently. He looked at himself in the reflection of his sword. His skin was pale white, and he was sick to his stomach. His eyes were glazed over with a purple evil glow.

After examining himself, he got up and fixed himself breakfast on an open campfire. When he finished, he gathered his belongings and hit the road. A new, bright day was laid before him.

"Hey, do you know where a guy with a huge sword is? He has a sword about maybe one hundred feet long?" Hero asked a man walking next to him.

"No. How can a guy wield that long of a sword! That doesn't make sense. Are you crazy?"

"Umm… no. Never mind." Hero replied.

Then, the man ran away.

"It's gonna be impossible to find him if no one believes me!" Hero shouted.

Then, he continued walking along the pathway. He walked a little bit further and spotted another man. He was a Cronian and had a very large sword on his back. He wore a white chain mail shirt with white pants. He had green hair; just like all of the Cronians.

"Hey do you know where a man with a huge sword is? He has aqua hair and is Iyallanos." Hero asked.

"Yeah… I saw him. My name's Chronos."

"My name is Hero. I'm also Cronian."

"Cool. You really don't look like it." Chronos said.

"Yeah… I'm a mix of all the races." Hero replied.

"Hey, let's look for him. By the way, why are you searching for him?"

"He… murdered my parents." Hero replied.

"Oh… that's sad. I'll follow you for a while. I know how you feel… it happened to one of my best friends." Chronos said.

"Nah, don't worry about that. Let's go." Hero replied

Then, they continued their walk down the pathway. Half-way along the road from Aegis to the village, Chronos stopped.

"I'm sorry, I can't go any further. I have to return to Aegis." He turned around and started running. Hero shrugged and continued walking.

On the pathway, Hero met a fork in the road.

To the left, were a beach and a vast, blue ocean.

To his right, was a Cronian village.

Hero chose the path to the right, hoping that there would be people who knew about his parents' murderer. To bad Chronos didn't follow him. But why did he leave? Was this a sign that Hero was going to encounter something bad?

He sprinted down the path, and then entered the village. The layout was amazing. There were houses everywhere! Some of the houses looked just like his house! He looked around and saw it was deserted. There were trails of smoke all around the area, because of people cooking food. It seems like the people just… disappeared. He searched through the houses and found some strange bloodstains that spelled out the word 'TEMPLE'. This word was found in every home in the village. The stain was fresh as if someone just killed the villagers.

As soon as he left, he smelled a combination of smoke, burnt food, blood and rotting corpses. He looked at the sky and noticed that it was overcast and about to rain. He quickly ran to the exit of the town.

When he reached the edge of town, he saw a huge sign with an arrow on it pointing westward. It was yet another bloodstain. Then, Hero peeked behind the sign and found a pit with corpses in it! They had just been slaughtered. The pool was filled with bodies, blood and worms.

He gasped and thought to himself, "Are… these… the villagers! Who could have done such a thing!" 

Puzzled and horrified by this, Hero decided to leave to figure out who did this. He headed westward.

When he finally reached the mysterious temple, he gazed upon the walls and spotted more bloodstains. This was an Aerian temple. But why was there an Aerian temple in a Cronian district? Moments after inspecting the whole outside perimeter, Hero entered the large temple.

When he took his first step inside, he was awestruck. The whole temple was made of marble and pearl. Each pillar was decorated with rubies, sapphires, jasper, chalcedony, sardonyx, carnelian, chrysolite, beryl, topaz, chrysoprase, jacinth, amethyst, jade, diamond, emerald, and opal. In the middle of the temple was a pillar with a gold slab. Hero walked over and read it.

It read: "To the three chosen wielders of the Legendary Blades… unite the swords to open the portal to the other realm linked to here. This power will bend all time, space and reality. Gather… to reunite the sacred realms. Gather."

"And what does the Legendary Warrior plan to do if the portal is open?"

Standing on top of the pillar with the slab stood the man who murdered Hero's parents! This time, he looked down at Hero so Hero could see his face.

"You! You'll pay for what you've done to my parents!" Hero shouted.

"Saying things like that won't make you feel better… unless you put them into action. I can see that you will die here… your future is crystal clear." said the man.

Then, both of them drew their swords.

The man jumped down, ran forward, and tried to stab Hero, but Hero was too quick. He jumped onto the man's sword, dashed forward and jumped up and slashed the man across the chest. The man quickly recovered and tried to vertically cut him. Hero blocked and clashed swords with him.

Both held their positions flawlessly.

Then, Hero broke the stance and slashed the man across the chest. He fell backward and then attempted to stab Hero. The sword shot at Hero's chest, but Hero pulled out Soul Reaper just in time to block it with the actual blade! The front part of the blade took on the tip of the man's thirty-foot long sword! Hero swung the sword at Raiju which caused him to fall back because of the sword's length.

"What's the matter? Am I just too strong for you? It looks like you're having trouble with your really long sword!" Hero shouted cockily.

"Actually, this sword is as light as a feather. I'm having trouble predicting your moves. My body… is acting weird from killing all of those people." the man explained.

"Really? Who are you? I know you're Iyallanos. I had a nightmare about you."

The man stood up and looked at Hero. He was different than before. It was almost like he was nicer for some odd reason.

"I won't yet reveal my identity to you. The dream you had wasn't a coincidence. Maybe time will reveal your destiny, the meaning and who I am soon. For now, we must concentrate on our goals and the situation."

"Is this just an excuse!" Hero shouted.

"No. Maybe I should go hard on you… nah. Anyways, if you want to, then prepare yourself. I'm going to come and get you." the man shouted.

Then, the man dashed up and attempted to slash Hero again. Hero parried and grabbed him by the neck.

The man shouted, "Why must you even try? I was expecting this from the first time I even saw you! You should give up and let me kill you. Then, I'll take your sword."

"Is this what you want? My sword? Why is it that important!" Hero questioned.

"I also want to kill you. But anyways, you should search in your heart to find the answer. As for now… fight me!" the man shouted.

Hero ran up to him and clashed swords with the man.

They were too evenly matched!

Suddenly, a man wearing black clothes and a cape appeared and joined the clash. All three held their ground solidly. The man had his face covered with his purple hair. He was obviously an Iyallanos. All the Iyallanos had purple, aqua or black hair. This battle seemed too planned out. How could the man who murdered Hero's parents know everything about him? He said something about that he knows the future, but how is that possible? He must have been good at guessing.

Then, a white light shined from their swords. It was so bright; all three were forced to shield their eyes. The light grew larger and larger until it surrounded them.

Hero, the man, and the stranger were sucked into the holy light. 


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Chapter 2: Realization

In the expanse of time, Hero was floating. It was almost like gravity wasn't around. He could see everything around him, but he didn't open his eyes. There was no sound and no thoughts ran through his head. He just knew. Suddenly, he started to think again. His eyes opened and a bright light consumed him. He felt something strange enter his body. His body became numb and his mind felt cleared. He felt pain running from his head, down to his feet. He was still in the bright light. Everything was spinning. Then, he fell unconscious.

Hero woke up moments later, but his vision was blurred.

After a few minutes, his sight cleared up completely. It was six o'clock in the morning around the harbor area in Dana Point, California.

The waves were softly setting, the air was crisp of the ocean with the scent of salt and sea. There were rocks everywhere around him and gigantic cliffs were towering over him. He was located right next to a staircase and a large jetty. He had never felt the ocean before, but he wasn't scared.

He got up off the soft sand and walked up the stairs leading to the Ocean Research Institute. He brushed off the sand on his shirt and headed up the wet stairs. The Ocean Research Institute was a huge building for tourists. It was dedicated to oceanography and sea animal research. It was closed, because it was six o'clock. As he passed by the empty, brown building, a man with a dark blue cape and blue hair, jumped up onto the roof. He wore a fancy shirt and white pants. He pulled out his com-link and stood quietly observing Hero. Com-link stands for communications link. With it, you can call anyone in the world for free. His com-link rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"What is the information regarding the Legendary Warrior?"

"He's breached. The trans-dimensional portal is open and secure."

"Good work Yuin. You may proceed with the operation at any time you wish."

Just as Hero walked by the empty building, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and looked on the roof, but there was nothing there, so he continued his long hike. Later that morning, Hero found the five highway and started walking south on it.

The highway was long and few people were driving on it. When Hero saw a car for his first time, he was frightened. After a while of pondering, he concluded that people controlled them. He figured this out, because he was half genius. His mind processes thoughts faster than normal brains, therefore he can respond quickly to things. People would often stair at him, because he had a sword strapped to his back. Then, he realized something. He unraveled the rope he used to attach his sword to his back. He put his sword on the ground. Amazingly, his sword flew up and attached to his back again! This time, without rope! By tapping into the sword's power, he increased the gravity on his back. His sword contained the element of gravity. So that's why there was no sheath to his sword!

"Ahh… I see. This will be fun." Hero said joyously while looking at Soul Reaper on his back.

Soul Reaper was a short sword. It was about four feet long, but incredibly light. It has a semi-transparent blade which is a mix of a mellow gray and a tan. The hilt was white and very soft. The guard was dark-gray with four, small, purple crystals and one big crystal in the middle. The crystal was half yellow, half purple. The crystals represented the four elements in the sword. The big crystal represented the two forces in the sword trying to rule Hero, because of the elements of light and darkness.. The yellow side was the good and the purple side was the evil. At the end of the hilt was a yellow crystal in the shape of a diamond.

As soon as he reached the exit Camino Estrelle, he found a spot behind a tree and camped out there. It was a red coral tree, which was a beautiful crimson color. People stared at him more often, because he carried a sword on his back and it was an exit for the busy highway. It was also noon. 

That night, two policemen spotted and started questioning him. One of them said, "It's illegal to carry a sword out in the public. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to confiscate it."

"What do you mean?" Hero asked.

"The law states that it is illegal to carry a sword, because it can harm a civilian. Are you even from around here? Your clothes look different." asked the other cop.

"We should take him in for questioning. He looks like a terrorist. Why are you here?"

Hero quickly grabbed his belongings and ran for the shopping district beyond the highway. He dashed into the parking lot and ran towards K-Mart. They tried to catch him, but he was too fast for them. He lost them down an alley behind K-Mart. He crept slowly down the dark, wet alley.

When he reached the end, he found a strange door with an unknown language on it. As soon as Hero put his hand on the doorknob, the cops spotted him and chased him. Hero burst through the door and closed it immediately.

Suddenly, the door disappeared. He was now in an enclosed room with blackness all around him. There was only one thing, an elevator. It was just beyond where he entered. He looked above it and saw a shiny, gold slab, just like the one in the Aerian temple. He slowly crept down the dark hallway; a light above the elevator barely lit the path.

The slab read: "Vinifia" on it. He pressed the old button, which called the elevator up.

"This language… it's becoming readable! How am I able to read it?" Hero thought.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Hero's heart pounded hard and fast. When he took a step inside of it, his heart pounded harder and faster than before. Then he started to cough up blood. He got really dizzy and passed out in the elevator.

After a few hours, Hero regained consciousness.

Still dizzy from passing out, he looked at the control panel inside the old, dusty elevator. He then pressed the down arrow accidentally, instead of the door open button. The elevator sped downward at an extremely fast speed.

When it reached the bottom floor, Hero flew and hit the elevator's doors, which caused them to open.

Suddenly, Hero was paralyzed with fear. He looked around and there were thousands of dragons! He was both scared and confused.

He tried to comfort himself by looking at the beautiful scenery. It was an gorgeous island, surrounded by a vast ocean and green grass everywhere. In front of him was a giant building where all the dragons were training. He couldn't help but be scared, because he only heard about dragons in his text books on Aeris! His eyes would look at the scenery, then look at the dragons, then look at the scenery, then look at the dragons he saw before, except they were heading towards him! He was very confused.

Then, one of the dragons walked over toward him while the rest stayed behind. The dragon was a golden color with gold hair and wore a dull yellow headband on his head. He was a light dragon. The other dragons stayed behind and watched the brave dragon approach the non-dragon looking Hero. He heard many of his comrades yell, "That's it, Rei! You can do it!" The gold dragon walked up to him and asked, "Where are you from?"

Hero immediately covered his eyes while the dragon said, " Hey, take it easy little guy! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The dragons had different elements for their different colors. Rei was a light dragon, the least common dragon. He was given light-based powers. Fire dragons were the most common, then water, then wind, then earth, then lightning, then darkness, and finally, the most rare, light. Judging by their colors, you can tell what kind of dragon and what elements they can use. But, as the saying always goes, you can never tell a dragon by his color.

The dragons were actually more scared then Hero was of them! Hero looked in horror as the dragon slowly approached him with his fiery eyes and thick saliva drooling down his sharp teeth! On his head, he wore the wretched headband of death! He was walking on his two, horrible legs over towards him! Hero was obviously exaggerating…

The dragon watched Hero as he slowly approached the mean, evil boy. Rei, the dragon, was scared to his wits by looking into Hero's demonic eyes while walking slowly yet steadily toward him! He noticed thick saliva oozing down his sharp, crooked teeth! Rei was also exaggerating…

In reality, both were shaking as Rei approached Hero.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to die!" Hero thought to himself as he covered his eyes.

Then, the dragon touched Hero's shoulder and Hero shouted, "AHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Rei shot backwards and shouted, "OH MY GOSH HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

The crowd of dragons all shouted and flew away while Hero and Rei fell backwards to the ground.

"Ahhh! You can talk! You're a dragon! The text books only said they could breath fire!" Hero screamed.

"Ahhh! You can talk! You're one of the members of the Dragonslayer Order! The text books only said you could slay dragons, not talk!" Rei screamed.

AHHH!" both screamed simultaneously while on the ground. The dragons came back and noticed that Hero and Rei were both screaming. An orange dragon walked up and kicked Rei. She was a fire dragon.

"He's not one of the Dragonslayer Order! He doesn't look like it, nor wear the armor!"

Rei got up and looked at the confused-looking Hero and said, " Umm…it's ok, you guys. It looks like this kid just took the written exam. He's so traumatized that he forgot he was a dragon too."

Suddenly, a blue flame engulfed Rei. He gave a quiet shriek, and then he looked like a human! He must of transformed into a human!

"Hi, my name is Rei, what's yours?"

Hero looked at him for a moment and then replied, "Hero. How do you look like a Aerian? I thought you were a dragon."

"Ha ha, funny joke. I can transform myself into a HUMAN so I can disguise myself from normal humans if I choose to go to the human world. I'm not an Aerian or whatever that is. Don't you remember?"

"Uhhh… yeah. Now I do." Hero lied.

"Great, now why did you come from the human world? This is the island of the Dragon Order. This island, Vinifia, is located in the middle of the seven other Dragon Islands. This world is the Dragon Realm. Where did you come from?"

"Uhh… I come from the imperial city of Aegis. It's really far away from here."

Rei gave him a blank stare and laughed, "Man, you are confused! Ha-ha! There's no place on Earth called that! Nor in the Dragon Realm! Anyways, come join me for lunch. I'm sure you'll remember everything after you eat!"

Just as he told this to Hero, Morin, one of the Dragon Order, walked up to him. He was an orange dragon with white hair. It seems all of the dragons had hair. He was a special type of fire dragon.

"Where is your master?"

Hero responded, "I… don't have one… I guess."

Then, Morin gave Hero the same blank stare as Rei gave Hero a while back. He glanced at Hero's sword and asked, "Are you a dragon? You don't look like one. Dragons do not need to carry swords. They can fight using their claws."

Hero looked down and shook his head. Everyone nearby gasped and ran over to see Hero. Morin was paralyzed shortly after hearing this. He transformed into his dragon form and got into his fighting stance. He tried to attack Hero, but Hero backed up. Then, all the dragons tried to attack Hero. Hero dodged all of their moves and took out his sword.

"Why are you trying to hurt me! What have I done!" Hero asked.

"You are a member of the Dragonslayer Order! You must die!" Morin shouted.

Hero backed up and a red and orange dragon flew up and pierced his back with his claws. He was a fire dragon; the most common dragon. Hero reached behind him and felt blood. He thought, "No way. This dragon breached my armor! How could this happen? Was I ripped off?"

Then, Hero fell to the ground as dragons walked over and looked down upon him. The dragons looked at each other in shock and horror, for this had never happened before. Then, Hero fell unconscious. The dragon who hit Hero, walked up and cockily smirked, "Well, he wasn't much. I killed him with one hit."

Rei walked over to the unconscious Hero and touched his neck.

"Nope, he's alive."

The dragon ran over to Hero and shouted, "I'm going to kill this Dragonslayer!" while trying to kill Hero.

Thankfully, the dragons formed a crowd and held him back.

"We'll kill him soon. Don't you worry." Morin replied.

Then, all of the dragons carried Hero to a nearby building. This building, was called the Dragon Order building. This is where all of the dragon masters meet to discuss anything happening in the world of the dragons. This building was huge and had several shops and rooms conveniently located near the main door which included a cafeteria, coffee shop, bookstore and a school devoted to train dragons how to fight and survive. They also had rooms for all of the dragon masters and teachers.

Two guard dragons strapped Hero to a wall in their prison and walked away. The prison was wet, dusty and smelly. It was a very damp prison; you could see the drips of water fall from the ceiling. It was found under the water systems and was sealed behind a secret door to hide it from everyone, but the Dragon Order.

Later, as soon as Hero woke up from his unconscious state, he soon realized that he was strapped to a wall outside of the Dragon Order! Hero looked around frantically and asked, "What are you doing! Why am I tied up!"

"Well… you're going to die soon. The rules state that "If ever there was a Dragonslayer to enter the island of Vinifia, then the Order must slay them"." Morin replied.

"Who wrote those rules?" Hero asked.

"I wrote them. Morin and Alrid of the Dragon Order also wrote them." Rica explained as soon as she entered the scene. She was a yellow and blue dragon. As you could obviously tell, she was pretty old. She was a lightning dragon.

"These rules sound very "last minute"! Did you just make that up!" Hero shouted.

Both Rica and Morin looked at each other and then Rica said, "Is this how you address one of the Dragon Order? I am far older and wiser than you are!"

"Older, yes. Stronger, no. Don't underestimate your opponent!" Hero shouted.

Then, the red and orange dragon from earlier ran up and stabbed Hero with his sharp dragon nails!

"Don't reply like that! Keep your mouth shut, you pathetic Dragonslayer!" he shouted.

The orange dragon, his sister who kicked Rei, ran up to him and shouted, "What are you doing! Don't kill him! He didn't do anything to us!"

"Stay out of this! We must kill this Dragonslayer! Let a REAL dragon do a real dragon's work! The law states that if ever a Dragonslayer were to enter the island, we must slay him!" the red dragon shouted.

Hero looked at them with blood dripping out of his mouth. You could see a weird sense of insecurity in his eyes. There was also a bit of anger, confusion and sadness. It was very obvious.

"What is a Dragonslayer? I don't want to be a Dragonslayer!" Hero shouted.

Everyone looked at him in shock. They saw that Hero truly meant this question, so the red dragon said, "You're one. How can you not know what a Dragonslayer is? Your goal is to slay dragons and try to exterminate them!"

"I'm an Aerian! Well actually, I'm a Wyvernian. I've heard of dragons from my Aerian textbooks, but I would never harm them!" Hero explained.

It was said that only two Wyvernians were born. Wyvernian means, "All is one" in the Aerian language. Hero was Wyvernian, because he was every race. Who could the other Wyvernian be?

"Yes you would. We captured you just in time so you didn't have a chance to try anything! Why, do you think you are stronger than me, a dragon master? Ha! I except your challenge!" Rica shouted.

"Yeah! You tell him, Rica! It doesn't matter what race you are, you could never beat master Rica! Do you agree, Ashley?" the red dragon shouted.

"Well, for once I have to agree with you, Dylan. I don't think he could. But, I don't want him to die. We shouldn't kill him." the orange dragon, Ashley, added.

Rica walked up and untied Hero from the wall. Rica got in her fighting stance while Hero stood still.

"Well? Aren't you going to attack?" Rica questioned.

"How pathetic… you should know never to ask questions in battle! What kind of dragon master are you? Concentrate on the battle!" Hero shouted.

"Why you!" Rica shouted while charging at Hero.

Hero block her attack with Soul Reaper. She looked at him and noticed instead of his normal eyes, they were replaced with courageous, brave, strong, and cool. She was scared by this, because he had more determination than her!

"What's the matter? Wyvernian got your tongue?" Hero asked cockily.

"I won't lose to you!" Rica shouted which boosted her determination.

Hero let go of Soul Reaper and punched Rica's stomach ten times while Soul Reaper remained in the air! Rica was still trying to push the sword back while Hero was punching her with two hands. The sword was still going at it even when Hero didn't hold it!

"What's… happening!" Rica shouted.

"I used gravity to make my sword float in the air while I attack you!" Hero shouted. Then, he grabbed his sword.

"Now, I'm going to show you a move I just invented! Cross Sky Slash!" Hero shouted.

Soul Reaper then split into two swords; both of them were the same size as it, but one was made of light and the other, darkness. They were both as clear as glass, except one was yellow and the other, purple. Hero wielded the sword made of darkness in his left hand while he wielded the light version of Soul Reaper in his right.

Then, Hero jumped up in the air and dove down as Rica stood still in awe. He cross slashed Rica on the chest and she fell back. Blood shot out of her mouth as soon as she landed on the rough dirt. Hero then ran over to her and shouted, "HEAL!"

Suddenly, a white, purifying light consumed Rica. The light faded and she was perfectly healed! Dylan, the red dragon, ran over to Hero and stabbed him with his claws! Hero turned around and felt the devastating blow which successfully hit him in the stomach! Hero fell to his knees and fell asleep.

"Why did you do that! He was healing Rica!" his sister, Ashley, shouted.

"Oh. Oh well, at least he's dead."

"No… I'm… NOT!" Hero shouted.

Hero got up and looked at Dylan. He shook his head and shouted, "Man, you can never die!"

Hero smiled and Rica said, "You… saved my life. Thank you."

Then, Morin ran over to strike Hero, but then he stopped as Rei ran to Hero's aid.

Then, Rei grabbed Hero's arm and it turned into a white dragon's arm! Hero and Morin were both very surprised! Hero was so surprised that he dropped Soul Reaper.

"See, there's no need for violence… he's one of us!" exclaimed Rei. Every dragon near by gasped and stared at Hero. Hero transformed his arm back, picked up Soul Reaper and took off running.

"Is this… the legendary dragon we've been searching for?" Morin asked Rei.

"I think so. I'll check into it. After all, I've never seen a white dragon before." Rei replied.

"He is. I sense his power. If we capture him, we'll train him." Rica added.

"I'll take the task." Rei replied while smiling.

While running Hero shouted, "What's happening to me!"

After a while, he spotted a small cavern in a waterfall. He went inside, sat down, and fell asleep. The water drops constantly dripping didn't bother him, because he was really tired. It had been a long day for him. Hopefully, his wounds would heal that night.

Night fell and Hero woke up.

He looked to see if anyone was there, but alas, there was no one. Then, he got up, and walked to the spot where he met Rei, hoping he would be there so he could talk to him. He sat down in the moon's pale light and saw a purple, dark aura light the sky up.

Suddenly, a purple and black dragon stood right in front of Hero! The dragon had sharp, black nails and a red sheen to his hair. He was about seven feet tall and stood on his two hind legs, just like all the other dragons. He was a dark dragon. Hero jumped up, drew his sword, and asked, "What do you want?"

The dragon looked away and scoffed, "Wow, you changed."

Hero took a step back and whispered, "Yui! Is that you!"

Then Yui looked at Hero and said, "No. I am a sage of the realm of darkness now. It was because of you that I was exiled! Now you must pay!"

"Sage of darkness? What's gotten into you!" Hero questioned.

"Only the truth… and why you should never trust an Aerian! You got me exiled because of your own greed!" Yui replied angrily.

"Actually, I'm Wyvernian. Man Yui, you've gotten duller!" Hero shouted in the same way Yui did earlier.

"You… I will kill you! You sold me out to get your way!" Yui shouted back.

Hero looked in Yui's eyes as he closed in on him.

"No! It wasn't my fault! I would never tell anyone! All the good times we had together… I would never give them up for money! If you are my friend, you would believe me. Please… understand." Hero exclaimed.

"How pathetic… you don't understand, do you? I am an Iyallanos… my real father was the same man who murdered your parents!"

Hero dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He started crying uncontrollably and asked, "Why Yui! Why would you betray me! I thought we were-"

"Don't ever call me your friend! Because of you, I lost everything! For that you must pay… Face me or die!" shouted Yui.

Hero picked up his sword and threw it to his right. Yui looked at Hero's sword and laughed.

"Fine, no weapons then! You just threw away your only chance of beating me! Do you realize what you are doing?"

"I don't care! I will show you the truth!" Hero shouted.

Hero looked closely at Yui's sword. It was a yellow sword with a flame design in the middle. The outline of the blade was yellow and the design was light-blue. It appeared as a holy sword.

Then, Yui grabbed his sword and threw it to his right, just like Hero did. Yui transformed into his dragon form, dashed forward and attempted to slash Hero's neck. Hero transformed his left arm just in time to block Yui's piercing nails. He used his dragon arm as a shield against Yui.

"Where did your sword go when you transformed?" Hero asked Yui.

"Since we both transferred to this world with our swords, we were fused to them. When I transform, my sword becomes a part of my body. I thought you would know this, because you are half-genius. Oh well." Yui replied.

Then, Hero parried Yui's next move with his arm.

He had much more defense with his dragon arm. The only problem was his offense. Even dragon nails can't pierce the hard scales on his dragon arm, but since he didn't have Soul Reaper and he can't fully transform, he didn't stand a chance.

After parrying the attack, Hero accidentally lost his balance. Yui seized this opportunity by attacking Hero's chest at full speed. He made three deadly slash marks. When Hero caught his balance, he grabbed his chest as blood leaked on the cold grass. Then, Yui drove one of his sharp nails into Hero's right shoulder, impaling him. Hero gave a quiet cry of pain as he grabbed his shoulder that was bleeding heavily.

Hero got up gripping his shoulder and started walking towards Yui!

"What strength… what perseverance… all wasted." Yui said calmly.

Hero attempted to transform his arm, but it wouldn't work! Instead, he started to cough up blood.

"Just as I thought… you are weak. Your body isn't used to the change."

When Hero came over to Earth, his body was transformed into a dragon body. He was Wyvernian and dragon. The chance of an Aerian or any race coming into Earth becoming a dragon is very slim. As soon as he entered Earth, he was reborn. The law of trans-dimensional transportation states that one must be reborn to cross between dimensions to exist in that world and the other. That is why he's a dragon.

Yui calmly walked over to his sword and picked it up from the ground. Then, he raised it above his head and shouted, "It's time to end this! DIE HERO!"

With one swing from the heavenly sword, he unleashed a devastating force of light discharge. The wave of holy light energy hit him, causing to fly back two hundred feet. This blast should have killed him, but instead he was out cold.

Assuming he was dead, Yui transformed into his dragon form and flew away. For some reason, he left Soul Reaper there. He probably forgot…

The next day, Hero awoke and found himself in Rei's house.

Rei saw him and said, "Good morning! I don't know what happened to you last night, but I'm guessing it was a fight. How do you like your eggs?"

Hero looked at him and replied, "I just encountered my long, lost friend, who wasn't very happy to see me. I hate eggs."

Rei laughed and asked, "Did you lose?"

"Yeah." replied Hero.

"I want to become stronger. Please… can you train me?"

Rei stopped frying eggs for himself and answered, "Sure. We'll start at noon. You'll need to learn the basics about being a dragon, like how to transform at anytime, before I can teach you about combat."

"But first, I have to tell you the truth." said Hero.

"There is another world, parallel to this one. This is originally where I came from. The planet is almost the same as it is here. Most of my people are excellent swordsmen. They use ultra sonic sword techniques capable of exceeding the speed of light and faster. When my friend Yui and I were dueling, time was the main element we used in this battle. We could adjust how fast we were moving and how fast it took to slay an opponent. Time is out of balance on my world Aeris, so we can use it to our own needs. I entered this world through a portal with two other people, Yui and Yui's dad, who is my parents' murderer. When you enter the portal, for a period of time, you don't exist. When you transfer to each realm, you must be reborn, in order to live. Surprisingly, when I came through the portal, I was reborn as a dragon... Just like my friend Yui. Now, I must avenge my parents… and slay the man who killed them! To do this, I need your help. If you could train me to become a good enough fighter in my dragon form, than surely I could slay my parents' murderer. Right now, I can only transform my left arm. With your aid, I'm sure I can go full-dragon. Please… help me."

Rei gave Hero a long, blank, confused stare.

Moments later, he started laughing and said, "Of course I'll help you! I'll do everything in my power to aid you! Follow me; I know the perfect place to train. It's away from people, so we can remain focused."

Then, the two left for the training spot.

"Ok Hero! You're first lesson begins now!" Rei shouted as soon as they entered the temple.

Hero looked around and answered, "Umm… ok? Sure. Watch this!" Then, Hero's arm was engulfed in a white flame. It transformed into a white dragon arm.

"Is that good?" Hero asked.

"No! That was horrible! I wanted you to fully transform! Man… you'll have a lot of training to do…" Rei said.

Then, Rei transformed into a golden colored dragon.

"See, this is what you should look like. Try-"

Then, Hero transformed fully into a white dragon. Rei stood in awe and gasped. "Woah… man. It took me a long time to transform! How did you do that?"

"I concentrated my soul energy and pictured a dragon. Then, I transformed. Pretty cool, huh?" Hero asked.

"Uhh… I've never thought of it that way. I just concentrate and poof, I'm a dragon. By the way, did you know that since you're reborn that you are not a human nor a Wy.. what's it called. You are one hundred percent dragon now. You were born with a human side too, but that's just to disguise your true dragon nature. In other words, you are a dragon in human skin." Rei explained.

"Uhh… no I'm not. Sure I was reborn, but that doesn't mean I'm not Wyvernian. Right now, I'm one hundred percent Wyvernian and dragon." Hero explained.

"How could you be two hundred percent?" Rei asked confused.

"Well… I figure that since I live here in the Dragon Realm, I live in the Dragon Realm. Since I transferred, I also live on Aeris. That's why. I currently exist on two worlds… that means I can transfer to Aeris at any time and still exist there."

"Wow… that's cool."

"Yeah. Here's a question for you. How come any of the humans or Dragonslayers haven't come to this island?" Hero asked.

"Well… this is kinda the Dragon Realm we live in right now. When you took that elevator, it must of transferred you over here. Otherwise, we have to use almost all of our energy to get over there. I've never been there, but I know what it looks like because of the school I went to. They had pictures in the text books. Dragonslayers cannot come to the islands, because they slay dragons. Instead, they stay in the area in the west. The Dragon Realm consists of ten parts; Vinifia Island, Sayar Island, Crescent Island, Atlas Island, Kailia Island, Aaqcina Island, Ician Island, Lacaio Island, Final Grounds and the area in the west." Rei explained.

"But what if they did come here? What would happen?" Hero asked.

"Then… we'd call the other Dragon Islands to help us."

"Really?" Hero asked.

"Yeah. So let me get this straight, there are three worlds in one place?"

"What do you mean?" Hero asked.

"Well, Earth is parallel to the Dragon Realm. You live in Aeris, and that is parallel to both of the other two parallel worlds. Doesn't that mean there are three worlds in one spot?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. There are also four realms. The Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness, the Realm of Earth and the Dragon Realm. Supposedly, if you're good when you die, you go to the Realm of Light. If you are evil, you go the Realm of Darkness. We are currently in the Dragon Realm and the humans live in the Realm of Earth. My world, Aeris, is not a realm, because time is out of balance. For it to be a realm, it has to have time orderly. In all, there are three worlds and four realms." Hero explained.

"How did you… do that? Are you… a genius?" Rei questioned.

Hero smiled and replied, "Half-genius. In other words, I think normally, but when danger approaches, my genius kicks in. Also, I can think faster than a genius and an Aerian combined."

"How can you?" Rei asked.

"Well, I am technically both a Wyvernian, dragon and genius. The normal mind only uses about ten percent of the mind daily. A genius can use about fifteen to twenty percent. A dragon can use about eleven percent. Combine all of them together and you get twenty-six percent." Hero explained.

"Wow… you're smart. Does that mean you can use psychic powers?" Rei asked.

Hero laughed and replied, "No. I can just think twice as fast as normal people."

"So how did you like that transformation? Did I do good?" Hero asked.

"That's was… sad."

"What is it! I transformed!" Hero shouted.

"Not that… I'm jealous. The chicks will be all over you and your dragon six pack." Rei replied.

"Six pack?" Hero asked.

"I forgot… you're not from the Dragon Realm. I have an idea. I'll throw in slang lessons. No charge. I might even add history lessons too." Rei said.

"Wow! Thanks master Rei!" Hero replied happily.

"Uhhh… no. That won't do. Just call me Rei, ok?"

"Sure. Rei it is." Hero replied.

"Ok, now. Transform five hundred times." Rei said.

Hero sighed and began transforming. That day was a really long day. It was only the first day of the whole year that they agreed to train with each other. Sometimes Hero lost confidence, but he always regained faith and trained hard. Also, Rei taught him almost every phrase, slang word, catch phrase, and pick up line imaginable. For Hero, it was a great learning experience. For Rei, it was a nightmare and a lesson in life. The lesson was:  
Never train an Aerian how to do a dragon's work. They always can beat you in everything. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirth

Chapter 3: Rebirth One year later…

"Excellent work Hero! You've really come a long way! Tomorrow, we head for the Dragon Order so you can be appointed as a dragon master. And by the way, what's the sexiest get-a-girl-to-go-to-the-movies-with-you phrase?" Rei asked.

"Let's call it a date, for old time's debate. I'll buy drinks." Hero replied.

"Eh, close enough. I got it from an old cola commercial, but no one needs to know that."

Hero looked up at his master Rei and smiled. Finally, he mastered his dragon powers and his sword techniques. He also can fight well and pick up a hot girl.

The next day, they left for the Dragon Order, which was on the other side of the island. Hero ran the whole way, while Rei was flying above him. After a few minutes passed by, they reached the Dragon Order's building.

When they entered, the Dragon Order greeted them.

Alrid, one of the Dragon Order, told Rei, "Rei, you are not qualified as a dragon master. The boy should be taught the ways of the dragon by a dragon who has more experience. We agreed this fate a while back."

Rei stood up and replied, "I know, but he wanted me to teach him. When I found him half-dead lying on the ground, I felt sorry for him so I treated his wounds at my house. When he woke up, he asked me if I could train him. I gladly took on the task, because I pitied him. If you were in my shoes, what would have you done? Besides, don't you think we owe him this? You know… the "Dragonslayer incident"? Please, test him so he can become a dragon master."

Then, Rica, one of the Dragon Order, stood up and responded, "Fine. We'll see if he's good enough. We'll also see if you have the ability to be a dragon master. Return here in one hour and we will test him."

Rei thanked the Order for their generous decision and left the building with Hero. Then they trained for thirty minutes.

After they were done, Rei said to Hero, "Since our training is complete, why don't you take a look around the island?"

Hero looked at him and replied, "Sure. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

After saying this, he changed into his dragon form and flew off. While flying, he looked at himself and remembered all the hard training he accomplished. Then, he looked at himself again and remembered what happened to him in the past.

He thought to himself, "I need to find Yui. Maybe he can tell me where his father is."

As he was flying, he noticed a strange crack on the side of a plateau. He flew down towards it and peeked inside. It was a giant arena suspended over molten lava!

Suddenly, Hero started coughing. There was a thick black cloud surrounding him.

Hero thought, "What the.."

Then, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself chained to a wall next to the arena.

Suddenly, a black dragon emerged from the lava next to him. The dragon looked at him and asked, "What is your name?"

Hero looked to his right, scoffed, and then replied, "Who are you to ask for my name?"

"Well, white dragon, what are you doing in my lair?" asked the black dragon.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! You're wasting my time. Free me, or I will free myself."

The black dragon laughed and exclaimed, "You're very cocky. You don't know who I am, do you? I am Sashiil, king of all the dragons!"

Hero laughed after hearing this and replied, "Yeah, well, I'm not really a dragon, I'm a Wyvernian. You're not doing a good job ruling the dragons if I've never heard of you. And by the way, I don't care who you say you are. Only your fighting skills can truly explain who you are. I am the Legendary Warrior, but I guess you'll just have to figure out if that's true or not. A simple-minded fool like yourself doesn't stand a chance against my powers! If I were you, I'd change my name. It's the name of my friend's father, and you're ruining his name!"

Sashiil roared and shouted, "And he's ruining my name. We'll see about if what you're saying is true!"

Then, Sashiil's minions surrounded Hero. There were hundreds of them!

They were in the shape of dragons, but they were see-through. Hero noticed that the dragon was really using his soul energy to make multiple forms of dragons.

Sashiil laughed and asked, "As you were saying?"

Suddenly, blades of light cut Hero's shackles. He transformed into his human form and took out his sword. With one swing, his sword expelled a giant blade of white energy discharge, which destroyed them.

Then, Sashiil shot a gigantic fireball at Hero. Hero faced the blast as it neared him. He then took his sword again and turned the blade so the sharp side was facing the blast. As soon as it hit his sword, the fireball parted and flew past Hero.

Then, he ran up to Sashiil and made a tiny slash mark across his chest. Sashiil fell backwards into the lava still alive, but paralyzed. Hero transformed and flew back to the Order building.

Rica looked at Rei and said, "Your student is ten minutes late. He should hurry if he expects to be tested." Just then, Hero landed next to them.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little tied up."

Rica looked at him with evil eyes and then explained, "You have two combat tests. To pass, you must successfully complete one of them. The first test requires you to fight against a fellow dragon. In the second test, you must race against a dragon of your choice.. Are you ready?" 

Then Hero replied, "Ok. I'm ready."

In the first test, he dueled a dragon. He defeated him easily in his dragon form, and moved onto the last test.

Rica told him, "For this test, you must choose an opponent to race against."

Hero looked around at the competition. By choosing randomly, he chose a boy with spiky red and black hair. The boy wore a red, button-down shirt, a black tie and black pants.

The boy pointed at himself and questioned, "Me?"

Hero nodded and the boy walked over to him and said, "Wazzup! I'm gonna show you whose king of the course!"

Hero took his place next to the starting line and said, "Don't lose."

The boy looked shocked and responded, "Y-You're the one whose gonna lose!"

Both transformed after Blake said this. You could tell that both wanted to win. Both had equal determination.

Hero watched him take his place next to the starting line and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy looked at him and replied, "My name is Blake and I'm the greatest dragon alive."

"I'm Hero and I'm the Aerian Dragon."

Blake looked at him puzzled and then regained his focus.

"I guess for now, I'll name myself the Aerian Dragon. It sounds much better than the Wyvernian Dragon. Besides, I'm more Aerian than the other races. Thanks dad." Hero thought.

Dylan and Ashley, the red and orange dragon from earlier, walked over towards Hero.

"Good luck, white dragon. We'll be cheering for you! Sorry about earlier, I'm kind of the action guy, so I wanted to slay some Dragonslayers. I'm sorry I hurt you." Dylan apologized.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm fully healed. Besides, maybe we'll meet again so we can kick some REAL Dragonslayer butts!" Hero replied happily.

Ashley walked up to Hero and grabbed his head. She kissed him! Both were in their dragon forms, so it looked a little strange. She let go and said, "Good luck… Hero. I know you'll win."

"SIS! YOU'RE IN LOVE! That's why you tried to stop me from killing him! Uhhh… I got to find someone. At least you're in love with a winner." Dylan said.

Hero smiled while his face swelled up like a lobster. Ashley was the same way! Then, Ashley and Dylan left and waited on the sidelines as eager as ever.

Blake looked at Hero angrily and thought, "Dang it! I loved Ashley! But instead, she loves… him! All my efforts have been wasted! I WILL GET YOU, HERO!"

Then, Rica shouted, "You may begin!"

Blake and Hero both took off at a set, equal speed.

Halfway through the course, Hero increased his speed dramatically and was now twice as fast as Blake! Before the finish line, Blake gave it his all and passed Hero. Blake finished in first place!

He looked at Hero and asked, "So, how do you like me now?"

Then, he turned towards the crowd and shouted, "Oh yeah! Who's the best!"

As everyone cheered, Morin announced, "Well, we officially have a new dragon master here before us. Give a round of applause to Hero for his long, hard work!"

"Great job Hero! Now you are a dragon master!" Rei said and put his arm around Hero's shoulder.

Then, everyone clapped and cheered.

Dylan ran up to Hero and shook his hand. Ashley ran up and jumped into Hero's arms and started to kiss him! Hero was very surprised by this and so was her brother, Dylan. Actually, Dylan was crying.

"I want a girlfriend to kiss all over me too! Waaah!" he shouted.

Rica and Morin walked over to see Ashley kissing Hero and Rica told Morin, "Ahh… Morin. Doesn't this remind you of the time when we were going out with each other?"

"Yes… I remember you were just like Ashley. You were in my arms…" Morin replied.

Rica and Morin were dragon masters, teachers and spouses. They both loved each other dearly. Morin would always be there to protect and help Rica. Rica loved Morin more than anyone in the world. Sadly, they never had children. Ashley realized she loved Hero more than anyone in the world just like them.

She got out of his arms and noticed Hero was even more red than ever! She wasn't at all.

"Hero… do you love me?" Ashley asked.

"Umm… sorry, I got to go." Hero said embarrassed.

Then, he ran to Rei's house.

"Does he not love me?" Ashley said confused.

"No. He loves you alright. It's just that sometimes us men get a little scared to show emotions. Hopefully, he'll return. For now, we must train and become dragon masters… just like Hero." Dylan said while he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"I must become a dragon master… for Hero's sake." she thought.

That night, Hero thought to himself, "Now all I have to do is locate Yui. Hopefully, he'll explain everything that's happened to me."

After thinking this, Hero fell asleep in Rei's house. Tomorrow would be a new day for the new dragon master. 


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

Chapter 4: Destiny

When Hero woke up the next day, he noticed that Rei wasn't in his house.

He looked all around his house and then checked in the secret training spot where Rei trained Hero. He found a note that was on the ground and read it.

It read, "Dear Hero, when you read this, you'll already know that I left you. Goodbyes… are not in need at this moment. Instead, because I am now being tested just like you were, to become a dragon master. Continue your journey… and destroy the man you hate the most. You will be in my prayers. Good luck! P.S.: I left you a headband. Please wear it."

Hero put this letter in his pocket and walked out of the secret training grounds.

"Yeah right, like I'd EVER wear this thing! I wonder if he knows that the ladies will only go out with him if he takes the headband OFF. It's really dorky. But, he does insist…" Hero thought.

Then, Hero put on the dorky headband of death! (or so everyone calls it, because Rei tells his enemies it will be the last thing they see before they die…)

He kind of scrunched his face together, looked back and forth, then took it off. He knew that if Rei caught him, he'd be toast since he treasures it so much.

The sun finally stopped rising, and a new day was made for Hero. Then, he set off, walking towards the mountain range unaware of Rei watching him secretly in a bush.

"Dang… he got away. Without my headband. YES! Now my headband is completely unique! Wait… NO! I lost the bet!" Rei thought.

I don't think he gets that the headband looks stupid…

Rei secretly made a bet with Ashley and Dylan, his friends, before Hero left. They kept insulting his headband, so he made a bet. The bet was, "if Hero likes the headband or not enough to wear it.". Rei bet fifty dollars on Hero liking it, but he lost it all. Just because of a dorky headband. Poor guy…

When he reached it, he spotted a path that lead up to a giant bell tower. It was a gray, straight tower which had many arched windows. At the top window, was a giant, gold-colored, brass bell. Hero had a weird feeling in his stomach as he gazed up at it. He somehow knew this was where Yui was. He ran all the way there.

When he reached it, he opened the huge, red, steel-plated doors and walked inside. The inside of the bell tower was gigantic. The floor was covered in crimson red carpet and the walls were made of hard, gray stones. As Hero gazed up towards the ceiling, he noticed that there were staircases that led from the floor to the upper room, which contained the giant bell. Also, there were multiple platforms on the walls leading to the ceiling. In the middle of the floor, was a diamond shaped seal with four sections of diamonds in it. Inside of each section, there was another diamond. Including the overall diamond, there were nine. Hero then looked behind him and saw a huge, beautiful stain-glass window. Painted on it, was his sword. On the right side of the sword, the glass was painted dark purple and on the left side of the sword, it was painted bright yellow. The stain glass window of Soul Reaper had Soul Reaper facing upwards representing it conquering everything.

"You never give up, do you?"

Hero instantly looked up at one of the upper platforms. Yui stood on one of them in his dragon form with his arms crossed.

He then shook his head and said, "You should have remained in hiding instead of coming here."

Hero looked at him and asked, "Why are you trying to kill me!"

"My fathers orders were to slay you."

Hero let go of his clenched fist as he swung it to his right and asked, "Why does he want me dead? I didn't do any thing to him!"

"No, it was your ancestors fault, for forging that wretched sword Soul Reaper! My family was banished and lived in torment because of that sword! It is the ultimate sword, because of the choices the chosen master makes can increase its power. It has two sides, good and evil. If you make a decision, it affects the sword's growth. You basically control the world with that sword. The sword shouldn't have chosen you… my father should be the wielder of it! Then, the world would be at peace… all the nations would be the same. Our nation won't be banished and everyone will live peacefully. This is what I, and my father wish for… and you won't get in our way! Prepare to die, Hero!"

Since there were three souls in the sword, each wanted complete control of Hero. There was a constant war being waged inside of the sword. The element of darkness was the evil side and the element of light was the good side. There was also a neutral force. Depending on the decisions you make in life or in battle, it depended on the sword's fate. If you are good, the sword turns good. If you are evil, then Soul reaper turns evil.

Then, Yui flew down and kicked Hero in the stomach, which caused him to fly back and hit a wall.

"Why does this always happen to me!" he asked.

Yui transformed into his human form and took out his sword, but then a fireball knocked it out of his hand.

Yui looked around and shouted, "What?"

"Hey, why don't you pick on a dragon your own skill level?"

Hero looked up and saw a red dragon standing on one of the upper platforms. He had blazing blond hair with a red highlights.

"Stay out of this, the boy is mine!" Yui shouted.

The red dragon flew down to the ground, crossed his arms and said, "Wow, I didn't know he was in your possession."

Yui turned and looked at him and said, "You're all talk. Your smart-mouthing will only kill you."

The red dragon scoffed and said, "We'll see if that's true."

Then, he turned and looked at Hero and asked, "Are you alright?"

Hero got up off the ground and replied, "Yeah, but you don't know what you just got yourself into."

"My name is Drake. Trust me, I've fought stronger foes than this guy. I'm here to help you."

Yui looked at him and yelled, "Fight me, if you think you're so tough!"

"Fine by me." Drake answered quickly and calmly.

Yui and Drake both flew forward and grabbed each other's hands.

While holding their position, Drake said, "So how does it feel to fight against the legendary Dragon-X?"

Yui looked at him and replied, "You'll be dead soon, so I don't care who you are!"

Then, Drake whacked Yui in the chest with his tail and then kicked Yui's legs. This knocked him off balance, so Drake tripped him with his tail. Yui fell on the floor and Drake grabbed him by the neck and held him down.

He laughed and exclaimed, "You're not that strong! That was easy!"

Yui smiled and replied, "You forgot one thing, I too have a tail!"

Yui grabbed Drake by the neck and started choking him. Hero quickly grabbed his sword and threw it at Yui. The sword flew perfectly straight and cut Yui's left hand that was holding onto Drake's right arm. Yui released Drake and grabbed his bleeding hand. Drake quickly ran over to Hero's sword and threw it to him while he dashed over and caught it. He held his sword at an upward position and stopped running. Drake shot a fireball at Hero's sword, which charged it up. The sword now emitted a piercing, red flame. Hero then ran over to Yui and jumped up in the air. It was then that Yui realized what they were doing, but it was too late to react. Hero swung his sword down for a powerful vertical slash. As soon as his sword hit the ground next to Yui, the ground exploded and sent a powerful wave of fire straight towards him. Yui was sent flying from the earth-shattering blast. Before he hit the ground, he transformed and flew away. Hero and Drake looked at each other and smiled.

Then, Drake said, "I have to go. Your master, Rei, instructed me where to find you. He is now a dragon master. Well anyways, I have some unfinished business to take care of, so see ya!"

After saying this, he took off flying. Hero smiled and waved goodbye. They both knew this wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other.

After a while, nightfall hit. Hero decided to camp out inside of the bell tower. Aside from the cold chills that occasionally blew through the old, cracked walls, he felt safe for some strange reason.

After a long, peaceful sleep on the bell tower's red carpet, morning struck in all its brilliance. As the sun arose, the windows and the cracks in the walls were lit up. Hero looked up at the beautifully lit stain-glass window near the entrance of the tower and thought, "I am ready."

Then, he got up, shielding his eyes from the sun's clear, bright radiance, and exited the tower. After taking a few steps out of the building, a man with blue hair, blue shirt and cape, and white pants appeared before him. Before Hero could react, the man threw a gas canister at him. Hero covered his mouth quickly, but it was too late. The gas already made its way down to Hero's lungs. He suddenly collapsed to the ground and tried to look at the man's face, but his vision was greatly blurred. After a few minutes, Hero fell unconscious as the man walked over and picked him up.

By the afternoon, Hero woke up. He found himself lying on a bed in a control room. He continued to look around and then gasped, because someone took his sword!

Suddenly, the man walked into the same room as Hero. Hero jumped off the bed and backed against a wall as the man cornered him.

Then, Hero yelled, "Stay back! Even though my sword is gone, I can still kill you!"

The man laughed and then said, "We're on the same team."

Hero looked puzzled and then asked, "What! What do you mean! You nearly tried to kill me back there!"

The man smiled and replied, "My name is Yuin. My team and I have observed you for some time now. Ever since you came over to this world, we have watched and studied you. We know everything about you… Hero. We even know what happened to your parents."

Hero looked at him carefully and asked, "Why is Yui really trying to kill me?"

"Your friend's father gave him Luciis, the third ultimate sword. It is known as the legendary sword of light; only one with a pure heart can wield it. Apparently, Yui's heart is pure. He's very confused right now. He has to choose either you or his own father. If he chooses wrongly, his sword will become useless and its power will remain dormant until a new person wields it. Hopefully, he will choose you, so the sword will grow and live." Yuin explained.

"The man who killed your parents has the second ultimate sword, Exile. It is known as the legendary sword of darkness. Only one with a heart of pure evil can wield it. Its power matches up equally to your sword, except it is harder to wield because of its great length."

Hero looked at Yuin and asked, "What's so special about my sword, Soul Reaper? Everyone seems to want it."

"Your sword is made of both concentrated light and darkness. Anyone can wield it and because of that, it is truly the ultimate sword. Well, not everyone, but the chosen wielder, you. The sword contains four elements: light, darkness, gravity, and time. If you fuse all of these elements together, then it will create Soul Reaper's ultimate attack, Final Destruction Wave. The attack freezes the enemy in time, and light and darkness fuse to expose the flow of gravity in the Dragon Realm. Then, if you swing your sword into the flow and hit the ground, spikes of concentrated gravity will shoot out of the ground, sending a devastating wave that will rip the opponent apart before he blinks. When your sword hit's the ground, the normal gravity flow is disturbed causing abnormal spikes to form deep within the earth. After a few seconds, they concentrate and shoot out of the earth and hit the opponent. You are the Legendary Warrior, because you wield the legendary sword, Soul Reaper. That name has been spread out through history. The prophecies say that one day there will be a warrior wielding a sword that is both good and evil. Hero, you are that warrior."

Hero looked at him puzzled and asked, "How many team members do you have?"

Yuin raised his hand and extended his index, ring and middle finger.

"THREE! You only have THREE people! I thought you had at least thirty! So, who are they?"

Yuin snapped his fingers and a red dragon flew through the partly cracked skylight and landed right next to him.

"That guy Dylan! Wait… no, DRAKE!" Hero questioned.

Drake looked at him and asked, "It's a small world, eh?"

Yuin glanced at both of them and then explained, "I hired Drake to observe and fight beside of you. He is still your friend, but also your normal, other-worldly bodyguard."

"A hired friend?" Hero asked.

"No, a friend and fellow teammate." Drake replied.

Yuin looked at both of them and asked, "So Hero, can we join your team?"

Hero gave them a long, hard stare, smiled, and then replied, "Sure! Welcome to the team!"

All three smiled and then Yuin exclaimed, "Dragon-X, and the Legendary Warrior on the same team… this is truly a historical day! Hero, I'll give you your sword back. Remember what I told you. Master the final skill, and you will become the ultimate warrior. Good luck on your journey, for I must leave. I'll give you this com-link, so we can keep in touch."

"So you must have been that guy, who was watching me as soon as I entered Earth. How did you get to Earth and why are you in the Dragon Realm?" Hero asked.

"Well, I came the same way you did. I'm here in the Dragon Realm, because I am currently doing research on a legendary dragon said to appear as soon as the Legendary Warrior comes through. He's supposed to be reborn in a special body. He's one of the only white dragons around. He's also supposed to have a mate just like him. Just think what would happen if they bred! Wow… we would have the ultimate dragon! Just think of all the breeding possibilities!" Yuin explained.

"Woah there! First of all, dragons are like humans. You can't treat them like they're show dogs! Also, mate? That's disgusting. Are you saying I'm an animal?" Hero asked angrily.

"No, not at all. That's what the prophecies say. Sorry about that. Besides, you don't have to take that personally. It's not like you're him." Yuin replied assuring him.

"Oh, ok. Does he have a separate soul or anything? You know, to furthermore influence or control the avatar?" Hero asked calmly.

"Yes… well actually, I don't know. I'll research it some more."

Hero turned to Drake and asked, "How do you know Rei?"

"Oh, we've been buddies for a LONG time!" Drake explained.

After Yuin gave Hero a com-link and his sword back, Hero asked, "Wait! Who is your third teammate?"

Yuin looked at Hero, smiled, and replied, "You." After saying this, he walked out of the building. Hero and Drake both stared at each other and smiled. Then, they left the secret base, walked off into the sunset and headed towards Rei's house.

The base wasn't that secret; after all, it was huge and a bluish color. But, it was hidden because of the mountains. Yuin found a great location.

While they were walking, Hero asked Drake, "So, how long have you been working for Yuin?"

Drake looked at him and replied, "Almost two years now. We both worked on trans-dimensional inspection. It was just a mere coincidence that he hired me, Dragon-X. After a month or so, he found out I was a dragon. Since then, we have been studying ancient myths and prophecies. Strangely, all the ones we studied related to three things: the three Legendary Swords, the trans-dimensional portal, and the one chosen to vanquish evil. That one… is you Hero. When you came through the portal, we knew you were the Legendary Warrior. Aside from you, we found proof that two others breached."

"Yui and his father…" Hero said.

"Exactly. We must find Yui and try to convince him that he is still your friend. If Yui turns to our side, then we will have two of the three ultimate swords. The last one will be the most difficult to get. Save your ultimate attack for this battle. If you use this attack, it will deplete most of your life, causing you to faint. It is hard to recover afterwards, but it is well worth it." Drake explained.

"Uhhh… Drake? Can you keep a secret?" Hero asked.

"Uhh… sure? What do you need?"

"I'm that legendary white dragon Yuin's looking for." Hero answered.

Drake laughed unstoppably and asked, "You? That's funny. Great joke, Hero. He's not the Legendary Warrior, he's entirely different." Drake explained.

Then, Hero transformed into his dragon form. Drake stood in awe as if he witnessed the greatest thing that ever happened. He fell backwards to the ground in shock and questioned, "Wha… what… just happened?"

Hero smiled at him and answered, "Well, I guess the legendary dragon was reborn in me. If Yuin ever figured it out, he'd probably experiment on me."

"I'll try not to let Yuin know about it. If he finds out, he'll probably want to hook you up with that other white dragon. And then there was something about breeding-"

"Anyways, let's continue." Hero interrupted while blushing.

After a few minutes, Hero and Drake left the mountain range and noticed the sky was pitch black. They both gasped when they looked towards the end of the pathway. They quickly flew beyond the path and landed next to Rei's house. Everywhere was set ablaze by an ominous purple flame. The Dragon Order building was burning, and all the houses and tents were on fire. Drake and Hero both looked around, but there was no one there.

Then, Hero's com-link rang and he answered it immediately. Yuin asked, "What's going on around there? There is smoke coming from your position."

Hero replied, "Everything is on fire. This was no accident. There's no one here… it's almost as if they fled from something."

"Hero! I found a weird mark on this building! … This is no doubt the work of Sashiil!" Drake exclaimed.

"How do you know about Sashiil?" Hero asked.

"Well, he's the most evil, treacherous dragon of them all. He's one of the strongest, too." Drake replied respectively.

"Yeah right. I beat him in a battle." Hero said cockily.

"Yeah right, Hero! I-"

"Yuin, he did." Drake interrupted.

"He can do pretty much anything with his sword, Soul Reaper." he added.

"He's probably looking for revenge since I did beat him." Hero thought.

Hero looked near his feet and found a note. Hero grabbed his com-link and said, "Yuin, I found a note. It says, "… Soon my father and I will rule this pathetic planet. But first, we must eliminate every inferior creature. Thankfully, Sashiil will help us, so we don't have to get our hands dirty. When the time is right, he will fall like the others. But for now, he will train the dragons I captured on Vinifia. Pretty soon, he will have an army of highly trained dragons. They shall also aid us, but like the others, they will also fall in time. When the Iyallanos are transferred to the Dragon Realm, we will destroy Aeris. Finally, there will be a day where no one will be discriminated against. This is what my father and I strive for. Hero and his friends will die before me. Then, I can reclaim the sword that was meant for my father. Soul Reaper will be in our grasp… soon. Only then can I die in peace."… This was written by Yui."

Drake then transformed into his dragon form and told Hero, "I'm gonna go retrieve the captive dragons. Hero, search for Yui. It seems that he is loyal toward his father. Defeat him for good, and take the sword of light. Don't worry; you can hold it, because you have a pure heart. I'll return soon. Bye Hero!"

"Wait! Do you know where to go?" Hero shouted.

"Uhhh…"

"It's near the dragon training coarse. Look near one of the plateaus and you will find a cave. Be careful." Hero said.

After saying this, he flew westward into the dragon-training course where Hero encountered Sashiil. Then, Yuin said to Hero, "Head north. You will find Yui here. To the south is where your parents' murderer lies in hiding. Don't use the ultimate technique yet. Save it for the final battle."

After Yuin said this, Hero headed north not knowing what was going to happen next. 


	5. Chapter 5: Unision

Chapter 5: Unison

As Drake neared the end of the course, he spotted the crack in the wall at the bottom of one of the plateaus. He then took out his com-link and asked, "Hero, are you there?"

"Yes I am. What's up?" Hero responded.

"I found the cave. What should I do next?" Drake replied and asked.

Yuin got on the line before he said this and replied, "Good. Enter and proceed with the evacuation. I will rendezvous with you shortly."

"Wait… you are going to help Drake? Are you a dragon too!" Hero questioned.

Yuin replied, "No. The reason why I hired Drake and knew about the portal is because I was born in Aeris. Because I am an Aerian, I can use elemental attacks like fire, at any time. I came over to this world thirty years ago, after I was born. I was part of an experiment to see if the portal was functioning correctly. Just like you, I came from Aegis. Your father, Raiju, and another man used the three ultimate swords to send me through the portal to the Dragon Realm. Your father was an Aerian, Raiju was an Iyallanos, and the other man was a Lucian. Raiju was the leader of the Iyallanos. Because he was an evil man, he was put to death and his followers, the Iyallanos, were banished to the Dark Region. Raiju forged the ultimate sword of darkness from his own blood, soul, and from a special reflective ore called lunikrite. With this sword, he can absorb and reflect any elemental attack with twice as much power. Before he died, Raiju named his sword, Exile, because of the Iyallanos's banishment from Aegis. Your father was the original wielder of Soul Reaper. The maker of a holy relic called the Sacred Crystal gave him it. It is said that this relic could grant any wish… if used by a good person. The maker of the Sacred Crystal forged two swords, Soul Reaper and Luciis."

"Wow… that's a lot of information! I can't believe you're an Aerian! I'm Wyvernian."

"Yes… it is said that you would be every race in the prophecies." Yuin replied.

Yuin arrived at the cave shortly after saying this. They both peered through the crack and spotted two guard dragons. Suddenly, they left through two doors on either side of the arena and it was empty. Then, a dark figure wearing a gray, hooded cloak walked through the door on the left and stood on the left half of the arena. A woman wearing a gray hood walked in through the door on the right and stood on the right half of the arena.

The dark figure asked the woman, "So, how is the training?"

The women replied, "Good. They have all pledged their allegiance to you, except one, my lord. Soon we will have an army ready for lord Yui."

"Excellent. When the army is ready, we will destroy him and rule the world! As for now, Rica, I want you to interrogate that prisoner. If he does not pledge his allegiance to me, or tell us anything, kill him." said the man.

"I will do it now, my lord." Rica said. Then, she left the arena. The man also left and the arena was once again empty. Yuin looked at Drake and said, "Rei is being held in the lower prison area. It seems we found Sashiil."

Drake then responded, "Rica betrayed us… I wonder if the others did too? I hope she was lying!"

Drake flew onto the arena that was suspended on top of the lava. With one leap, Yuin jumped onto the arena. They both went through the door that Rica went through.

They ran down fifteen flights of stairs and found the door that led to the prison. It was locked, so Yuin used gravity to crush the lock. Rei's arms were chained to a wall and he was bleeding heavily from torture. They rushed down to the bottom of the prison and broke Rei free.

Then, they carried him up the stairs and ran into the center of the arena. Suddenly, Sashiil emerged from the lava in his dragon form and shouted, "Leaving so soon? I thought you wanted a warm welcome. Let me give you one!"

Then, thousands of dragons surrounded them. Yuin turned and looked at Sashiil and said, "Face the facts, Yui is using you! You're nothing but dispensable puppet in his overall scheme! Your biggest part is about to end!"

"Yes. To us, he is also a puppet… for giving me these dragons to train! We will soon rule the world! It's two against two-thousand!" said Sashiil.

"Yeah, the two ultimate swords against two-thousand weak dragons! These swords were meant to slay thousands of men… with one swing! That scratch that Hero gave you… wasn't even a sample of the sword's power! Give up, fate isn't on your side!" shouted Drake.

"How did you know about him! He was the only dragon to ever harm me! That cursed, white dragon! You will pay! As for now, you will die to satisfy my wrath at this moment!" Sashiil shouted.

"Hero's the… white, legendary dragon! Drake!" Yuin shouted.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you. Hero was scared of what you would've done to him." Drake replied.

"Well now I'm really going to test on him! As for this wimpy dragon in front of us, PREPARE TO DIE!" Yuin shouted.

"We'll see!" exclaimed Sashiil. Then, the dragons cornered Drake, Yuin, and Rei. Drake transformed and Yuin made a sword out of electricity. Yuin shocked and knocked out half of the dragons, while Drake fought the other half with Rei on his right shoulder. After an hour of fighting, all the dragons were knocked out and Yuin and Drake were tired.

Sashiil laughed and exclaimed, "Impressive! You forgot one big thing… me! Prepare to die!"

Suddenly, Rei got up and said, "No, YOU forgot one thing! Me!"

Then, he extended his index and middle finger together and slashed his right hand at Sashiil. Light energy flew out of the slash and created a giant wave. The wave flew and hit Sashiil causing him to fall on the arena's floor parlayed. Then, Drake, Yuin, and Rei exited the cave. Yuin used earth and caused a boulder to fall and block the entrance.

"Rei, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Drake shouted happily and amazed.

"Well… I've been working on that move for a while. I'm the only surviving light dragon left in my family." Rei explained.

"Really? I heard of the light dragons. They were very powerful. To bad Sashiil killed all of them. I feel bad for you." Yuin replied.

"It's ok. You don't need to burden yourself with my past." Rei said happily.

The light dragons were by far the most powerful dragons in the Dragon Realm. Sashiil destroyed all of them, because they were too powerful. By doing it, he was considered evil. He thought they were evil. They weren't, but he had his way.

"That move… it looked exactly like a Lucian move. It's strange that he could of mastered that move… especially because it isn't one of the light dragon's moves." Yuin thought.

Then, Rei said, "I'm sure Rica will take care of him. Sashiil and his army will wake up, soon. For now, let's rendezvous with Hero. He's probably reached the spot where Yui is, so we must hurry!"

After he said this, they headed north to reach Hero. Hopefully, he'd be just fine.

After Yuin told the story to him, Hero turned off his com-link and sat down to rest. He knew they found Sashiil, so he left them alone.

When a few minutes past, Hero got up and started walking on the northern pathway. While he was walking, he spotted a huge pool of blood. The blood was darker than normal blood. Someone here had a brutal fight, so the loser left the battle. There were blood stains all over the road.

Hero thought to himself, "Wha..? What happened? This is… Iyallanos blood. Yui…"

After thinking this, Hero continued his journey. To either side of it was a green meadow stretching as far as the eye can see. It was very peaceful and beautiful. Hero realized that if he were to encounter Yui, he might have to kill him. He was fine with the fat, because he wanted to free Yui from his father at any cost. Hero was also prepared to sacrifice his life.

After an hour of walking, Hero reached a strange temple at the end of the path. He noticed another pool of blood near the entrance. Yui was definitely here.

The temple was somewhat small and was a white marble color. This temple was known as the Temple of Light. There were always fireflies buzzing about near the entrance. Every dragon came here to purify themselves, because they believed that it was a holy place. There was a tranquil pool outside of the temple and a few trees. These were some of the only trees on Vinifia Island. There was also a grassy patch next to the pool of water, meant for meditation. Indeed, this was the most sacred part in Vinifia Island.

He rushed inside and looked around. It was damp and dark, just like a cave. I guess sometimes beauty is only shown on the outside. In the middle of the room, was a pedestal with many runes on it. Hero calmly walked over while above him was a skylight which beamed in light, and shoved his sword into the strange pedestal.

Suddenly, the locked door leading to the next room opened revealing a pathway. He noticed a light shining over in the next room.

"You opened the door for me, thank you! I guess I don't have to slay you now!"

Hero looked up and saw Yui standing on the floor above him. Yui jumped down holding his bleeding chest, and walked past Hero.

Hero asked, "What happened to you!"

"My father and I had a disagreement, but we came to an understanding." Yui replied.

"How can you live with him if he does this to you!"

"Why do you care? My father's strong, unlike your weak father who gave his life for you! If only he told where you were… he would still probably be alive! What a pathetic fool!"

"I care… because I am your friend. My father was stronger than your father, because he sacrificed himself for me!" Hero exclaimed.

"Stay out of this! You don't know my life! Now step aside. I must get the treasure beyond this door!" Yui said.

Yui walked a little bit further, then collapsed because of blood loss. Hero ran up to him and yelled, "YUI! Hold still so I can help you."

"No! Keep your ground, or I'll kill you!"

"What's happening to you! You would rather abandon me, as your friend, and be with your father? Do you hate me that much! I didn't even do anything to you! I tried to stop the guards, but I couldn't move out of fear! You're such a fool!" Hero shouted.

"So you couldn't even stop some guards to save your best friend? What kind of friend are you!" Yui shouted angrily.

"What kind of friend are you for not forgiving your friend, siding with the enemy and saying his only friend betrayed him, but he didn't! Yui, why are you so ignorant!" Hero returned angrily.

"I'm not ignorant! I finally found the truth! You… caused me to be this way. I will never forget your actions."

"So, you were never really my friend? Is that what you're saying? You never liked me and hated me because I'm an Iyallanos too? Why would you betray me like this!" Hero shouted.

"I did like you… until you turned evil. I despise the wicked."

"Yui… if you were or are my friend, please, let me help you by treating your wounds." Hero said while approaching Yui.

Yui turned and shouted, "Stay back! I'll kill you if you come any closer!"

"You don't have the strength to. Now hold still."

Then, Yui grabbed his sword and sliced Hero across the stomach! He lay on the floor shocked. Yui was also shocked.

Blood was spilled on the floor by two eternal rivals forevermore enemies. Hero looked at his blood, then looked at Yui. Yui could sense Hero's despair, so he closed his eyes and started to cry softly.

"So… this is what you were instructed to do… kill me? Ok, you can do it. Finish me off." Hero said sadly.

"No… I can't… but I must… no. I won't do it. My instructions were to find what lies beyond that passage. I won't kill you… yet." Yui replied.

"Heh, I guess we're enemies from now on. I… never wanted it to end this-"

Then, Hero coughed up blood and fell to the floor. Yui backed up from the ground and shouted, "What have I turned into!"

Then, he ran out of the building and headed eastward. Hero laid on the ground for a while to recover his lost strength. He thought of his parents, and then regained all of his determination and strength. He got up and walked into the next room.

There was a pillar with a golden slab on it, just like the previous slabs. Hero walked over and read it aloud, "The sacred treasure sought by all, lies within the wielder of the ultimate sword. The power of the holy relic is infinite. The Crystal will reveal itself to the chosen one when darkness comes close… what does this mean?"

"Why is it that where ever I go to, I always find these helpful, golden slabs? This is awkward…" Hero thought.

Just then, Yuin, Drake and Rei walked into the room. Hero was surprised to see Rei come in.

"Wow! Rei, what are you doing here?" Hero shouted with joy.

"I see you're not wearing your headband." Rei replied with evil eyes.

"Uhhh… I can explain?" Hero said questionably.

"I'm sure you can."

Then, Hero took the headband out of his pocket and shouted, "Hey look Rei! I just looked and found it in my pocket! Looks like you don't need to make me do any form of hard labor and or chores!" Hero shouted obviously suspicious.

"Actually, I told you to wear it. Not find it. Looks like you can give me five-hundred pushups." Rei said.

"Ummm… cool?" Hero replied confused.

"Now, put on the headband, smile and do five-hundred pushups, okay?"

"Ok." Hero replied annoyed.

"What's with them?" Drake asked Yuin.

"Oh, Rei is Hero's dragon master. I feel bad for the guy." Yuin said.

"Hey Hero, do you want me to hook you up with that other white dragon? I heard she's hot." Yuin told Hero.

"DRAKE!" Hero shouted while doing pushups.

"Sorry, Hero! It was Sashiil's fault! He told everyone that you were a white dragon!" Drake explained.

"Ha ha! Now I can run all kinds of tests on you, Hero! BWAHAHAH!" Yuin shouted excitedly.

"Man Hero… I feel sorry for you. Not only do you have to do five-hundred pushups, but you have to have Yuin run tests on you all the time! Well… at least you have the sexiest get-a-girl-to-go-to-the-movies-with-you phrase." Rei replied.

"Ugh! Let's call… it a… date for… old time's… UGH!…debate… I'll bring… drinks." Hero said slowly while doing pushups. He was only on one hundred and fifty.

"Great! Now just say that to her and you'll score her for life!" Rei said happily.

"Just think of the possibilities!" Yuin shouted in joy.

"Sorry, Hero. I'm going to have to leave you alone on this one. You see, I-"

"Drake!" Hero said angrily.

"Well, I don't like people breeding dogs and they're small, but dragons… I don't know…"

"DRAKE! YOU BETTER GET ME OUTTA THIS!" Hero shouted while Yuin and Rei were laughing manically.

"Sorry man… I got to go. I guess I'll catch you later."

"Drake… you don't want me to tell Yuin you're a "special dragon" too, do you?"

"Well… I am. Dragon-X is the name."

"Dang! Well, did Yuin do any weird tests on you?"

"Most certainly!"

"Uhhh… this is going to be one long life…" Hero concluded.

After they all read the slab, and Hero did five-hundred pushups with the headband of death on, they left for Yuin's secret base. Later while walking, Hero took off the headband complaining that it made his forehead "too hot". Rei believed this lie and told Hero he could. That walk was pretty long and tiring.

When they arrived there, Yuin input his security code in the doors' computerized locking mechanism. After pressing a few digits and keys, the doors unlatched and opened. 

They walked forward into the next room and found a big door. As they approached the second door, they noticed a huge melted hole in the middle of it.

"Someone's been here. This doesn't look good." Yuin said.

He used ice and froze the door's hinges. Hero and Drake both transformed and simultaneously blew fire on the frozen hinges. They cracked, because of the intense heat, and the door fell to the ground.

As soon as they walked inside, they gasped in horror as they looked straight ahead of them.

"So nice of you to join us! Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable." Sashiil greeted.

Hero, Drake, Rei and Yuin immediately got into their fighting stances. Sashiil arose from the chair he was sitting in and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, his whole army surrounded the perimeter of the base, armed and fully trained with swords and other weapons.

One dragon shot an arrow at Yuin and pierced his left shoulder.

"YUIN!" Drake, Rei and Hero shouted.

Sashiil laughed and exclaimed, "Did you really expect to beat me? Ha! Die now!"

Just then, Hero stood up, grabbed his sword and said, "It's time."

Yuin looked at him and yelled, "No! Don't do it! Stop now; don't throw your life away for one attack! Save it for a more worthy cause!"

"No. You need me. These dragons have made their choice to serve Sashiil, so I make mine to slay them with one blow. I don't care if I die… as long as you are safe. This is a worthy cause. Now prepare yourselves! Final Destruction Wave!"

The sky suddenly turned black and the ground next to Hero split open. Then, light beamed out of the crack as soon as Hero gripped his sword. He bashed it against the ground and time around him froze. Yuin, Rei and Drake looked astonished as they glanced around them and noticed they were not frozen like the dragons. Then, he slashed the ground in the same spot and clear gravity spikes burst out of the ground. They looked like crystal, and were four times larger than Hero! They came from the ground, forming a wave and pierced all of the army except Sashiil. Also, beams of light pierced the dark clouds and struck the earth next to the gravity. Holy swords and dark swords fell from the clouds like rain and pierced the army. Then, time unfrozen and the dragons were shredded and ripped apart by the intense, concentrated gravity spikes. All that remained were their dead, thrashed corpses.

Everyone looked in awe at Hero. 

Suddenly, Hero collapsed to the ground unconscious. Yuin and Rei both ran over to him and tried to wake him up.

"How could this happen! White dragon, you're a formidable foe. To bad you had to die here!" Sashiil shouted.

Then, he ran over to Hero, but amazingly he was halted by someone unexpectedly. It was Yuin! He stood up and made his sword of electricity. He stood in front of Sashiil ready for action!

"This is the once in a lifetime's chance to fully capture the majestic mating habits of the legendary white dragon! I will not miss this!" Yuin shouted.

Then, everyone fell over. Hero incredibly woke up from his unconscious state and questioned, "You never give up, do you?" Then, he fell unconscious again.

"I am… very disgusted by that… I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Drake shouted.

"You can get him, Yuin! Finish him off!" Rei shouted encouragingly while throwing a few punches.

"That's it! After ruining people's lives and hearing THAT, I've decided to turn myself in. Is there room at your place?" Sashiil asked.

"Uhh… does this mean I win? YEAH! I live another day longer to study the legendary dragon! Yes, we do have room and it's conveniently located in the prison sector where we serve the most elegant entrées around. You have the choice to have the deluxe suite or the king suite. Also, there is a golf coarse located outside of the hotel for your pleasure. What room would you like, sir?" Yuin asked.

"I would like the king suite, since I'm the king of all the dragons." Sashiil replied.

"Great! I'll lead you to your cell… I mean, suite." Yuin shouted happily.

Then, Yuin lead Sashiil casually towards his base's prison area. After he put him in the prison, he returned and walked over to Drake and Rei who were standing by Hero.

"Will he be alright?" Drake asked.

"Yes. After all, our service is the best!" Yuin shouted comically.

Rei jabbed him in the stomach and shouted, "Not him! Hero!"

"I think he'll be fine. He needs a lot of rest. For now, head toward the Dragon Order. Rei, separate from them and go there now. You are the Order's only hope for reestablishment. I will stay with Sashiil. You can reach me by com-link. I'm going to write this adventure into my logs and stay at my base. Return soon." Yuin said.

After saying this, Yuin walked inside of his base, Rei flew towards the Dragon Order. Mean while, Drake and Hero were both throwing up near the base and when they were finished, they left for the Dragon order. Hero was more disgusted than Drake was about the "mating idea". After all, he was the one who was going to go through it. 


	6. Chapter 6: Roadblock

Chapter 6: Roadblock

After Drake passed the bell tower, Hero regained consciousness.

His vision was greatly blurred and his whole body, except his head was paralyzed.

He muttered, "Uh… what happened?"

Drake looked at him and smiled, "We're almost to the Dragon Order. They will decide what happens to Sashiil. But for now, you need to rest. By using Final Destruction Wave, your body is exhausted and is acting strange."

"Yeah, I guess paralysis and visionary distortion can be classified as "strange"."

"You're so right! Anyways, rest so you can heal faster. We have a long trip ahead of-"

Just then, a blue dragon flew down and landed right in front of them. She had blue bangs and blue hair. She was about seven feet tall, just like the other dragons. She had a yellowish tan stomach. She was a water dragon.

She shouted, "Stop! You may not precede any further!"

Drake looked at her puzzled and replied, "Why not? It's not like you own this road!"

She looked at him and paused. Then, she shouted, "What are you talking about! I have my orders! Return from where you came from immediately!"

Drake looked at her and replied, "You're kinda cute… for a roadblock."

She looked at him and blushed.

"Wha-what! Don't forget that we are enemies… or did you!"

"No, but I don't think we were enemies from the start!"

Hero woke up and mumbled, "What's the matter? Why have you stopped?"

Drake replied, "Oh. There's an annoying roadblock in the way."

The dragon shouted, "Don't call me that!"

Drake grabbed his com-link and said, "Uhh… Yuin, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Yuin asked.

"There's an annoying roadblock in the way. What should I do?"

"Destroy it." Yuin replied.

Drake turned and looked at her and said, "He told me I should destroy you… if you don't mind. What do you think, Hero?"

Hero woke up again and mumbled in a confused manner, "What is this roadblock? You addressed it as a she, how do you know that? (Couldn't it be a boy boulder?)"

Hero thought Drake was talking about a boulder blocking the pathway.

Drake laughed and exclaimed, "She's a she alright! And she's hot!"

Hero thought, "I hope these are the after effects from the attack, otherwise Drake is flirting with a boulder!"

She looked at Drake even more embarrassed than before and yelled, "I AM NOT A ROADBLOCK! Stop calling me that! If you refuse to leave, then I will slay you! Prepare to die!"

She dashed forward and attempted to grab Drake's neck, but he backed up just in time to counter. He slammed her against his knee and grabbed her by the neck. He then laid three power punches to her stomach. He grabbed her again when he let her go, and smashed her head into the ground. He then applied pressure to her neck to make her fall asleep.

Suddenly, she flew up in the air and yelled, "Is that the best you can do?"

"No, but I can show you!"

Suddenly, Hero yawned and a huge fireball shot out of his mouth and hit the dragon. She fell to the floor with an "oof!". Drake looked at Hero, on his shoulders with astonishment. He wasn't impressed by the attack, but was by the fact that Hero could maintain his nap on Drake's shoulders and attack at the same time!

The girl got up and shouted, "You got lucky! Now, finish me!"

Drake looked at her puzzled and said, "I won't kill you! That's just crazy! I-"

Then, she flew off and headed toward the Dragon Order. Drake carried Hero and headed in the same direction.

When they arrived, Rei was there at the entrance and greeted them.

He said, "Welcome to the Dragon Order. How may I serve you?"

Drake laughed and said, "Okay Rei, stop joking around!"

Rei looked at him confused and asked, "How do you know my name? I have never seen you before!"

Drake looked at him shocked and replied, "It's me, Drake. This is Hero, your student. You trained him a year ago! How could you forget!"

Rei looked at him and replied, "If you need any help, you can go inside and talk to one of the Dragon Order. You should seriously get checked out. I've never trained anyone, I'm just a greeter."

Drake backed up slowly and walked away.

Suddenly, the blue dragon flew down and landed right next to them. She said, "See… you should have turned around. All of their memories were wiped clean by a man with a huge sword."

Ashley and Dylan weren't there. They probably left to find Hero.

Hero woke up on Drake's shoulders and said, "Let's go. Anyways, welcome to the team. My name is Hero, and this is Drake."

"What! I never said… Uhhh! Never mind! My name is Sarah. I was abandoned as a child and was forced to live in the mountains because no one excepted me." Sarah explained.

"I'm an orphan too. That man you saw… was my parents' murderer. I'll explain more when we walk because it's a LONG story!"

Then, Hero Drake and Sarah left the Dragon Order and headed eastward.

"…and that's why you should never come to a new world when there is a crazy scientist-type guy there waiting to study you "mate". He's a creepy guy." Hero said to Sarah.

While they were walking, Sarah asked Hero, "So… what was it like in Aeris? I never had a home… so what was it like?"

Hero smiled and then replied, "Those days… when I had my parents… I felt like I had everything. When tragedy struck, I realized that even simple things, like having parents, could destroy you on the inside if you lose them. I was forever scared, and the man who killed them, haunted my dreams. He will never get away with what he's done! I must kill him!"

All three stopped, and Drake and Sarah look in shock at Hero.

This was the first time they ever saw Hero angry. His eyes were glazed with hatred and his body was tense. Then, he regained focus and said, "Well anyways, let's continue. If we head in this direction, we're bound to find Yui."

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared in the distant fog. Hero, Drake, and Sarah transformed into their dragon forms and got into their fighting stances.

Then, a voice called out to them, "That won't be necessary. I only want Hero, so come forth!"

Hero looked at Drake and Sarah and then walked into the fog. He looked around and spotted blood stains everywhere.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Hero stared in horror as he noticed Yui standing before him.

"I'm not asking for a fight, Yui, I just want to talk." Hero explained.

"I know. I was thinking the same." Yui replied.

Hero looked at him confused and asked, "W-what?"

"Let's just put it this way… I changed my mind. My father is an evil man. He's already destroyed countless villages along Vinifia's south and north coast. I was dispensable in his scheme. I didn't realize… that you still wanted to be my friend. After all I've done to you… you still liked me. You are truly strong… stronger than me. All I ask for is one thing. Will you be my friend?"

Hero smiled and replied, "You've always been my friend, so you will always remain my friend. Welcome to the team, Yui."

Drake turned and looked at Sarah and said, "I don't like this. Hero could be in trouble, and we're just standing here."

"Well, at least he's not with Yuin." Sarah replied.

"Very true. Yuin is crazy… a crazy scientist. It's scary that he wants to see Hero… and the white dragon… UHHH!" Drake added.

Then, Drake started puking as soon as he finished. Sarah took one good look at him and then felt sick to her stomach. Then, both started to laugh and throw up uncontrollably and didn't notice Hero and Yui both walk out of the fog.

Then, Drake's saw them and he stopped throwing up. He looked astonished and shouted, "Hero! Watch out! Yui is…"

"…Still my friend. Even though he worked for his father, he still wanted to be with us. His father forced him to kill many people and dragons. He's now part of the team."

Sarah and Drake both looked at each other confused, and shrugged.

Suddenly, Hero's com-link rang and he answered it.

"What is it, Yuin? Why did you call?" Hero asked.

"Bad news. The man who murdered your parents just destroyed another village of dragons south of the Dragon Order. If we don't do something fast, Vinifia will die." Yuin replied.

"We also have good news. Yui betrayed his father. He's on our team now! We also have a new teammate, Sarah." Hero replied.

"Is she a… white dragon?" Yuin asked.

"No. You're kinda scaring me…"

"Excellent! Now, head south to reach his father. This is the final battle. Surprise him by using your attack. Also, I interrogated Sashiil. He told me that there is an ambush set up somewhere near the Dragon Order, so be on your guard."

"Thanks Yuin, we will." Hero, Drake, Sarah, and their new member Yui left that spot and headed towards the Dragon Order. The fog just cleared, and it revealed a bright sunny day. For some reason, Hero couldn't help but think of Yuin. He was a very creepy guy. But then again, he was a scientist. Why would he be going after Hero? Did he go after Drake? Oh well… hopefully it'll stop. Hopefully.

While they were walking, Sarah asked, "So… Yui, why did you betray Hero?"

Yui looked at her and replied, "I was exiled from Hero's town, Aegis, and I believed that it was Hero's fault. He kept my secret… that I was an Iyallanos, one of the banished race. But, it was really my father's fault. He secretly sent his soldiers to take me away and deliver me to him. Then, he gave me the ultimate sword of light, the sword he couldn't wield. He gave me it, and told me I could destroy Hero, the weakling, with it."

Then, Hero looked at him with mad, evil eyes.

Yui looked at him, laughed and said, "No offense. That's what he said. Anyways, I accepted it and then he put me through intense training. You see, my sword, Luciis, is a key to unlock Soul Reaper's true potential. Exile, is also a key. Soul Reaper has two sides, light and dark, depending on the wielder's heart, soul, and mind. If the wielder's heart is pure, it will become a good sword. If the wielder's heart is impure, the sword will turn evil. The sword is linked directly to Hero's thoughts, feelings, reactions, and both worlds. If the sword is pure, peace and prosperity will fall upon the lands. If it turns evil, vice versa. Hero carries the fate of everyone on his shoulders."

Then, they all reached he Dragon Order, but everywhere was abandoned. Drake peeked inside of the main hall and found all of the dragons and the Dragon Order, including Rica.

He called out, "Hero, Yui, Sarah! I found 'em!"

When they ran over, one dragon flew over and attacked Drake. He fell to the ground and grabbed his bleeding arm.

"DRAKE!" Hero shouted.

He ran over and tried to help Drake, but some dragons carried him off.

Suddenly, a girl wearing black ninja suit jumped down from the ceiling and landed on a platform above the dragons. She had dark green hair and blue eyes.

Then, all the dragons bowed to her and she said, "Why slay dragons… when you can control them!"

The dragons' memories were erased. They stood still like puppets as if they were waiting for the girl's next command.

Hero looked at her and shouted, "What have you done with him!"

She laughed and replied, "The Dragonslayer Order has been searching for your friend for a long time. He used to work for us, but in the end, he betrayed his own comrades. It just so happens you have the legendary Dragon-X on your team! By sunset, I will have slain him personally, and his skin will be mounted on a wall in our hideout!"

Sarah looked at her and responded, "How could you do such a thing! You think that you can justify the fact that dragons always outmatched your family! You'll never get away with this!"

She looked at her and laughed. Then she replied, "Just try and come after us! We have built an army of dragons, who are loyal to us! The only thing we care about is slaying Dragon-X! Then, the Order will finally accept us and I will be the highest AND permanent member! Finally, I can be made a member of the Dragonslayer Order by slaying my first dragon! Then, we can slay all these dragons here."

Hero looked at her and said, "How could you! You're the one who's wrong! By slaying dragons… you're removing the protectors of this world! You're killing innocent lives! You deserve to-"

Just then, a dragon flew down and slashed at Hero. He took the blow as the dragon watched in horror.

The dragon was Rei.

Rei looked at Hero and muttered, "H-H-H- Hero?"

He was just starting to remember Hero. Sadly, he still wore the same, dorky yellow headband. Why didn't the Dragonslayer take it off for him?

"No! Grab him before he remembers fully!" the Dragonslayer screamed.

Then, several dragons grabbed him and took him away.

Rei screamed, "Hero! DRAKE Is located…."

Then, his voice trailed off and the Dragonslayer said to some dragons near her, "Go accompany them. Make sure they escort him to the prison on Lacaio Island. Give him another treatment, so his brain can be completely erased. For now, hold him in the prison on this island."

She turned and looked at Hero.

A dark, ominous purple aura was flowing next to him. His eyes were half glazed over, and his body was tense.

He muttered, "You won't get away with this! I will kill you!"

She laughed and replied, "You're weak. If we captured Dragon-X this easily, and he's the legendary dragon, who do you think you are? Dragon-X is the strongest dragon alive…you are NOTHING compared to him! Are you even a dragon! Transform now!"

Hero looked at her, smiled and said, "I don't care what you think. I'm not really even a dragon… I'm the Legendary Warrior!"

"Ha! The Legendary Warrior… how stupid! Drake is the Legendary Warrior, not you! Since you are a human, I should destroy you now… but, I will give you two offers. Die now, or become my loyal slave. It's your choice."

Hero looked up at her and smiled. "Is living a choice, cause that's what I'm choosing!"

Then, she blasted a hole in the ceiling with her staff and jumped onto the roof. She peered down through the newly opened hole and threw down a smoke grenade. Yellow smoke billowed out of the canister and every person automatically transformed into his or her dragon forms.

Yui questioned, "What! What is… happening!"

The Dragonslayer laughed and replied, "This smoke grenade is made of a special gas that makes humans faint, and exposes dragons. Dragons are instantly transformed when they inhale it… so that's why you changed!"

"I don't think so." said a mysterious voice.

Then, everyone looked at Hero. Hero was still in his human form!

The Dragonslayer looked down and questioned, "Wh-what! How could this… WHO ARE YOU!"

Hero looked at her and smiled in an evil way. He drew his sword and lifted it up high.

Suddenly, blades of darkness, similar to blades of wind, cut and slashed every one of the Dragonslayer's captive dragons. She and everyone looked in both shock and horror at Hero. The dragons were badly wounded and most were paralyzed.

Then, Hero said, "The Legendary Warrior and the legendary white dragon."

Out of fear, she disappeared and ran west towards the mountain range.

She used a special technique of the Dragonslayer Order. It was a move that made you disappear. When you were invisible, people couldn't see you escape. It was done by concentrating your soul energy.

Soul energy was the soul deep within your body. By using your soul, you become weak. Some special people can use their soul energy to attack foes, transform or make an elemental attack. For a dragon to transform into a human, he must use his soul energy.

Yui transformed back, because the gas wore off, and grabbed his sword. He ran over and clashed swords with Hero. Hero's eyes returned to normal, and Hero and his friends huddled together. Then, light beamed from both swords and the group was instantaneously warped out of the Dragon Order main hall.

An hour later, Hero woke up.

He looked around and noticed they teleported to the cave near the Dragon Order.

It had been a long time since Hero had been in the cave. This was where Hero ran to when the Dragon Order.

Yui walked over to him and said, "Good, you're awake. I've done some researching, and the Dragonslayer Order is located near the mountain range close to Yuin's base. I'm going to stay here and wait for everyone to wake up. You should head to the cave that the Dragonslayer Order is hiding in. It'll take you two hours to get there and for it to be sunset time, so you must hurry! Good luck!"

"Two hours! That's not a lot of time! I better go!"

"Yeah… you better." Yui said casually.

Hero then took off running.

After two hours, it was almost sunset and Hero reached the cave.

"Phew! I'm glad it's not sunset yet!" Hero shouted.

Just then, Hero was surrounded with Dragonslayers! They looked like fierce warriors with steel broadswords. They all wore black ninja outfits with black headbands.

"Uhh… hi?" Hero said.

"You're a dragon, are you not?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hero asked.

"You must die!" one of them shouted.

They ran up and tried to kill Hero with their swords, but Hero was way too fast for them. He dodged all of their attacks and knocked all of them out. Then, he said quietly, "I'll let the Dragon Order take care of them."

On a wall above the entrance was the mark of the Dragonslayer Order. The mark consisted of three crosses; two small ones on either side of a big one. This mark was found on the back of all of the Dragonslayer's hands.

Hero ran inside and found Drake chained to the wall.

He ran to him and said, "It's ok. I'm gonna get you outta here!"

He noticed that his arms and legs were chained to the wall. Suddenly, a Dragonslayer ran up behind Hero, whacked him, and then chained him to the wall too.

After ten minutes passed, Hero woke up. Much to his dismay, he was chained to the wall. The shackles were made of lunikrite; the same metal Exile was made of. It can reflect any elemental attack, so he couldn't use his powers.

Hero looked at the Dragonslayer who just entered the room and asked, "So… where did you get your hands on lunikrite? The ore for this metal can only be found in the Oior mines in Aeris. How did you get your hands on this?"

"A kind man in a white overcoat gave them to me. Besides, why do you care? You'll be slain soon with your friend Drake! I can't wait to skin you both!" exclaimed the Dragonslayer girl from earlier.

"Finally, I, Kira, will be excepted into the Dragonslayer Order by slaying Dragon-X!"

Drake turned to her and asked, "And what are you planning to do to Hero? Slay me instead of him!"

"As you wish. I have orders to give him to the man in the white overcoat. He will slay him instead!" said Kira.

Then, she walked over to Drake, raised her sword to his head, held the trigger to charge the blast, and shouted, "Say goodbye, Dragon-X!"

The weapon was like a sword, but it had a trigger below the guard. It could concentrate and release energy to shock the enemy.

"GOODBYE KIRA!" shouted Drake.

He swung his tail at the weapon causing it to fall out of Kira's hands. The charged laser reached maximum and shot the shackle on Drake's right hand. The weapon skidded across the floor and Drake broke free.

"How did you…"

"Easy. Your weapon uses energy, not an element. That's why the shackles broke." Drake explained.

He broke Hero free and blasted a hole in the ceiling with his dragon fire. He flew out and headed towards Yuin's base.

Hero walked over to Kira, gripped her by the neck, and said, "Don't interfere with my mission. If you interrupt me again, you shall pay. Farwell."

Then, Hero let go of her, transformed, and flew away leaving Kira alone.

She looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Dragon-X, Hero, you will both pay! I will slay you both!"

Then, the man who murdered Hero's parents walked into the room and said, "It seems you failed in destroying them, Kira. What shall I do to you?"

She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry. Next time…"

"… Next time you fail me, you will be slain. Do the job right or perish."

"Yes my lord, I will." she said.

Then, the man left the room and disappeared into the shadows.

Faron, her father, walked into the room and explained, "It's ok, Kira. We will slay Dragon-X soon. For now, we must plan our next attack. We must also slay Hero, the Legendary Warrior. If we do, we will regain our position as the best in the order." 


End file.
